My hero academia, ¿mi quirk es una chica?
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Izuku se cree que no tiene ningún quirk por lo que dijo el doctor cuando tenía cuatro años, hasta que un día empezó a soñar con una chica que le animaba en convertirse en el mejor héroe del mundo, ¿quién era esa misteriosa chica y porque siente que ella es parte de él?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Una chica joven corría por las calles, estaba muy interesado por un fenómeno que estaba pasando en cierto lugar, la gente la miraba cuando pasaba ya que era muy guapa con un físico muy maduro para su edad y bastante alta, tiene los ojos alargados, la piel clara, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda. Su nombre Momo Yaoyorozu.

"aun queda un año para entrar en la AU, mis padres consiguieron una recomendación para mi" murmuro la chica a si misma, dejo de correr y empezó a mirar a su alrededor " hace once años aproximadamente apareció un fantasma por un parque, cerca de la playa municipal dagoba" miro la playa y lamento el estado que estaba "el ayuntamiento debería hacer algo por el lugar" miro indignada el estado del lugar " y creo que no servirá si pongo una denuncia" murmuro la chica de nuevo pensado que podía hacer por el lugar, pero al ver como alguien disimuladamente tiraba la basura, se dio cuenta que no solo necesitaba limpiarlo, también alguien que vigilara el lugar y pusiera dar conciencia a la gente que eso era ilegal tirar la basura en ese lugar "_no veo forma de conseguirlo con los recursos que tengo ahora_" pensó la chica un momento " _pero cuando sea un heroína podría hacer algo_" recordó como All Might hizo que varios lugares que fueron abandonados y sin cuidado, volviera a su estado anterior mostrando lo bonito que era esos lugares antes que la mala gente lo ensuciaran o lo abandonara. "ya esta decidido" dijo la chica con seguridad "cuando sea héroe are que esta playa vuelva a su estado natural" miro Momo a la playa muy segura de su plan.

Camino un poco mas asta encontrar un parque, se podía ver que aún estaba en buen estado, ganando un suspiro a la chica alegrando que al menos el bosque estaba bien cuidado, se adentró un poco más al parque.

"¿Dónde aparecerá ese fantasma?" Miro Momo por lo lados y saco un libro de su mochila, indicando que acababa de salir de clase. "según los rumores, apareció casi once años atrás, por la forma del cuerpo piensa que es una mujer y que parece que esta triste" leyó con cuidado para no saltarse ninguna pista "muchos piensa que es la broma de alguien con su quirk" Momo sonrió con eso ultimo "seria perfecto para probar el prototipo de papa" saco una especie de lentes de visión nocturna, era un aparato especial para saber si era una persona o un quirk, después de todo había quirk que tenia una conciencia aparte de su dueño "si funciona no solo mostraría algo de luz sobre el asunto, también evitaría muchas cosas" miro el aparato y después el bosque buscando dicho fantasma.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un chico con cabello alborotado de color verde, ojos verde y pecas en sus mejillas, caminaba con la cabeza agachaba, otro día en que sus compañeros se metían con él por ser una persona sin quirk, suspiro camino hasta el parque y se sentó en un banco y saco su libro con la letras de análisis de héroe para el futuro nº1 y otro de número 13 y un lápiz a continuación, en el cuaderno 1 allí había un dibujo sin terminar de una chica o al menos parecía una chica.

"nadie esta de mi lado" murmuro el chico con tristeza, que empezó a dibujar ese mismo dibujo, pero en el cuaderno nº13 con mejor forma, viendo que era una mujer joven con cabello largo, el peli verde saco algunos lápices de colores, pensó un momento y eligió el amarillo, pinto el cabello en rubio, dejo la piel clara y los ojos le puso de color dorados.

"¡Qué bonito!" dijo una voz sobresaltado al chico.

Momo vio como el chico dejo caer los dos cuadernos y los lápices, entonces se dio cuenta que era un chico tímido y que su intervención lo asusto.

"¡lo siento!" dijo la chica que empezó a ayudar a recoger las cosas del chico y vio el titulo del cuaderno, su curiosidad pudo con ella y abrió el libro, se sorprendió el contenido del cuaderno "_esos análisis de quirk son muy bueno, incluso mejor que los mejores analistas que conozco_" miro mejor y se dio cuenta que algunos era de héroes que ella conocía por la tele y estaba segura que esos datos era correcto y por lo que podía leer podían mejorar más esa gente con algunas cosas "dios.." murmuro Momo sorprendida por completo, no podía entender como alguien con esa mente estaba aquí en la calle tristemente, cualquier héroe inteligente que viera esto no dudaría ponerlo bajo su ala, sin importa si su quirk fuera bueno o no contra el crimen, tener alguien que analice el enemigo seria una gran ayuda al héroe, incluso podía llamar a un héroe con el quirk adecuado para luchar contra ese criminal sin perder el tiempo si era o no el adecuado, algo esencial para evitar más daños o víctimas.

"di...disculpe… ¿pu...puede devolvérmelo?" pregunto el chico tímidamente.

"¡ho!, lo siento, me sorprendí lo bueno que era analizando" devolvió el cuaderno al chico "me llamo Yaoyorozu Momo" se presentó la chica cortésmente.

"Mi…Midoriya Izu…Izuku" respondió el chico nervioso y sonrojado, era la primera chica que hablara aparta de su madre.

Momo miro confundida, sabía que muchos chicos se sonrojaban cuando hablaba con ella, según sus padres era porque sabían lo guapa que era ella y los chicos no podían ignorar fácilmente una chica como ella y por eso se sonrojaba e incluso algunos tartamudeaban como el chico que tenía delante, aunque más tarde su padre le enseño que había cierto tipos con pensamiento pervertidos y que tuviera cuidado con ellos, por suerte no encontró ninguno o tal vez esos pervertidos pensaron que ella era una meta incansable y por eso no intentaron nada con ella, pero estaba segura que este chico reacciono distinto, porque pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de miedo y eso lo confundió porque era la primera vez que lo veía.

"¿preparándote para ser héroe?" pregunto Momo al ver el título del cuaderno.

"¡Si!, ese ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño" hablo Izuku con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Momo el cambio de actitud "quiero salvar a la gente con una sonrisa, quiero ser un gran héroe como All Might"

"Ya veo, yo también pienso ser un héroe, aunque no tan grande como All Might" pudo ver como el chico miro sorprendido al ver que la chica creo un lápiz desde su palma de la mano "mi quirk es creación, puedo crear cualquier cosa, mientras sepa cómo está compuesto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó Momo tranquilamente sin saber que esa pregunta quitaría el ánimo del chico.

La chica pudo ver cómo murmuraba el chico para después irse corriendo del lugar.

Izuku llego a su casa, saludo a su madre y se fue a su habitación, sabía que eso no fue educado irse de repente sin despedirse de la chica y más después de ser tan educada con el, pero tenía tanto miedo de que reaccionará como los demás al saber que no tenía ningún quirk y lo mirará con desprecio, suspiro y se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, saco el cuaderno n13 y miro el dibujo, recordó porque lo dibujo cuando tenía 5 años, pensó cómo sería tener una hermana mayor como heroína y que ella le dijera que podía ser el mayor héroe del mundo, después de ese día cuando tenía un mal día y eso incluía a cierto amigo de la infancia, soñaba que estaba con una chica mayores que la animaba en no se rindiera, aunque nunca pudo ver la cara y no podía recordaba su voz, cuando se levantaba de su sueño se sentía mejor y dispuesto a cumplir su sueño, hoy seguramente volvería a soñar con ella por el día que había tenido, con eso en mente se fue a dormir.

Momo caminaba y miraba la hora en su reloj, solo disponía media hora antes de la hora que sus padres le permitían estar fuera, aún le preocupaba por el chico que salió corriendo antes pero su curiosidad por el fantasma era más fuerte y decidió pensarlo más tarde cuando volviera a casa, de repente hubo un pequeño brillo entre los árboles, con cuidado Momo fue a mirar que era.

Camino un poco más la chica cuando lo encontró lo que buscaba, rápidamente saco el cuaderno y apunto lo que vio ocultándose detrás de un árbol.

Apareció una figura entre los árboles, Momo entendido porque lo trataba como un fantasma, su piel era demasiada blanca, su pelo casi era transparente y levemente un tono más oscuro que su piel y parecía una chica aunque apena tenía pecho y cadera, noto eso porque el sujeto no llevaba ropa, lo que más le sorprendió fue su cara, parecía a una muñeca y sus ojos no tenía iris era todo blanco, vio que miro al cielo y empezó a llorar aunque su expresión no cambio.

Momo apunto todo eso, al terminar saco la lente de visión y miro al fantasma, pudo ver cómo la lente analizaba lo que veía y abrió los ojos al ver cierta lectura.

"Ella es un…" no termino de hablar Momo al escuchar un ruido.

De repente una cadena ato al cuello del fantasma, cuando intento liberarse otras encadenaron ataron sus brazos.

"Al fin la capturamos" apareció un hombre que fumaba tranquilamente.

"Será una gran ganancia en el mercado negro, jefe" salió otro hombre, de su manos salía las cadenas que ataba al fantasma.

Momo se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse con villanos en este lugar, dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta que piso una ramita y antes que pudiera correr una cadena rodeo su cuerpo y lo lanzó hacia los villanos.

"¿Qué hacemos jefe?" preguntó el hombre esperando la decisión de su superior.

Momo miro asustada y más cuando el jefe levantó su barbilla para mirarla mejor.

"es hermosa, será una buena esclava en el mercado negro" ante la palabra de líder Momo sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo "no piense en gritar, si no quiere tener un agujero en tu linda cabeza" la chica vio como colocaba una pistola en su frente.

"Completamente nos vamos a forrar" sonrió el secua.

Momo mordió el labio inferior y intento no llorar, tenía que pensar en algo, pero el miedo le impedía pensar en claro, cuando escuchó un tintineo llamando la atención del grupo.

El fantasma intentaba liberar las cadenas de sus brazos, el hombre dueño de la cadena solo se rió del inútil Intento.

"Es inútil, solo las personas con quirk de refuerzo físico podría tal vez liberarse de mis cadenas" con un gesto volvió a someterla.

Momo vio como el fantasma volvió a intentar liberarse y por primera vez desde que estuvo aquí el rostro del fantasma cambió, se veía enojada y de repente empezó a parpadear.

Por cada parpadeo el cuerpo del fantasma se volvía más femenino, el busto crecía y la cadera se enchanchaba, sin que el maleante pudiera evitar el fantasma pudo agarrar con las dos manos a la cadena que le ataba al cuello, vieron como su pelo se volvía rubio y de un acto de fuerza bruta rompió la cadena que tenía en el cuello y entonces sus ojos apareció un iris dorado y miro a los villanos.

"jefe, ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto el maleante confundido.

"no lo sé, pero no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo" respondió el líder que apunto a Momo y disparo para eliminar la única testigo de su crimen.

Momo miro sorprendido al ver como la bala rozo su mejilla, en el momento del disparo la chica rubia golpeo la mano del villano con una piedra haciendo fallara, Momo inmediatamente creo un chaleco anti bala debajo de su ropa, estaba segura que este hombre no dudaría en disparar de nuevo y no se equivocó como volvió a apuntarla.

La fantasma rubia rompió las cadenas que tenia en sus brazos, agarro la punta rota y tiro haciendo que el maleante y Momo se moviera, haciendo fallar de nuevo.

Momo sintió que la cadena se aflojo y no perdió tiempo saco el brazo con dificultar y creo una cizalla lo suficiente fuerte para cortar la cadena, al sentir la libertar no dudo en correr para ponerse a salvo, cuando sintió dos golpes en la espalda cayendo al suelo.

"¿pensaba que podría huir de mí con vida?" dijo el líder con el arma en alto, viendo que había disparado dos veces.

Momo sentía como dolía esos dos disparos en su espalda, por suerte al crear el chaleco antibala solo tendría dos grandes moretones, pero tenía que hacer pensar al villano que fueron fatales para ella, por lo tanto, tenía que fingir que estaba muerta si quería salir viva de esta situación.

"¿Cómo va por allí?" pregunto el líder que empezó a recoger los casquillos para no dejar prueba a la policía.

"no puedo atraparlo, menos contenerlo" hablo el maleante que intento agarrar al fantasma, pero lo esquivaba o rompía la cadena cuando lo atrapaba "mientras mas tiempo pasa mas fuerte se vuelve" vio como el fantasma volvió a romper su cadena, pero con más facilidad que antes.

"sí es fuerte más caro se venderá en el mercado negro, pero eso será en otro momento" murmuro el líder al ver que no podría atrapar el fantasma con los recursos que tenía ahora. "nos vamos" ordeno seriamente.

"¿la chica?" preguntó el subordinado mirando a Momo.

"no vivirá mucho, mi quirk me permite envenenar las cosas" sonrió maléficamente, en ese momento Momo sintió como su cuerpo empezó a doler y recordó la herirá de la mejilla cuando empezó a perder la conciencia.

En el momento que dio la vuelta el líder se sorprendió al ver el fantasma y ante de reaccionar recibió un golpe en el abdomen dejándolo fuera de combate, el subordinado intento salvar a su líder, pero fue noqueado también.

Momo se despertó y vio confundida en los brazos del héroe Kamui Woods, el héroe suspiro al ver que la chica se despertaba.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" murmuro mientras ayudaba en sentarse en el suelo, se asustó el héroe cuando vio los dos agujeros que tenía la chica en la espalda, pero al ver que tenia un chaleco antibala y ver en el registro de su quirk no tuvo que imaginar como llego esa prenda de protección.

"Bien, creo" murmuro Momo aun aturdida.

"¿sabes que paso aquí?" ante la pregunta del héroe, la chica recordó todo y se lo conto al héroe con todo detalle.

"Ya veo" Kamui Woods miro con enojo hacia cierto lugar.

Momo al mirar hacia donde estaba mirando el héroe, vio a lo dos maleantes siendo llevado por la policía.

"Ellos decían que era simple turista cuando el supuesto fantasma les ataco y que tu fuiste uno de su víctima, pero ahora veo la verdad" comento el héroe ahora vigilando mas de cerca a lo maleante si tenía intención de escapar.

"¿Qué?, si no fuera por el fantasma ese hombre me hubiera dejado un agujero en la cabeza" señaló Momo la herida de la mejilla.

Sin embargo, la chica quería saber cómo el veneno del hombre no lo mato, tal vez la cantidad de veneno que entro en su cuerpo no fue letal para ella, solo para dejarla inconsciente, por si la mosca dejaría que los médicos le hicieran un chequeo a ella.

Después de encerrar a los villanos en la cárcel, Momo fue llevado al hospital, allí sus padres le regañaron por ponerse en peligro.

"durante todo este tiempo nadie hizo nada contra el fantasma, por eso no lo pusimos atención pensando que era una broma de un adolescente, pero después de esto, pensamos atrapar al fantasma" dijo Kamui Woods sorprendiendo a Momo que estaba junto con sus padres.

"Pero ella no es una amenaza" miro Momo confundida.

"no es ella lo que preocupa a los héroes hija, es la gente malvada que va detrás de ella, ¿verdad?" explico su padre la decisión del héroe.

"Si, por eso necesitamos la descripción exacta del fantasma" explico el héroe de porque estaba aquí.

"lo tenia apuntado aquí" dijo cogiendo su cuaderno "pero en el momento que me atraparon y amenazaron mi vida, el fantasma cambio" enseño el dibujo que hizo ante del cambio "no se como aparecerá, si en esta forma o como en la otra.

"entiendo" miro el dibujo "¿puede describir como era antes de perder el conocimiento?" pregunto el héroe amablemente.

"Si, antes de desmayarme, su cabello era rubio, ojos dorados y una figura de una mujer joven bien dotada" explico Momo tranquilamente.

"gracias y que mejore pronto" se despidió Kamui Woods saliendo de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, Izuku se despertó, tuvo un sueño muy raro, pudo ver como dos personas le encadenada en el sueño, pero no solo a él, también a otra chica y tenia que decir que se parecía mucho a la chica que conoció ayer, al ver el miedo en sus ojos quiso ayudarla, pero solo podía mirar, cuando de repente escucho la voz de otra chica, diciendo que era muy débil para ayudarla y por una vez entendió que no era el quien estaba encadenaron, era una chica o al menos parecía por casi inexistente pecho que tenía, Izuku intento animarla diciendo que si podía, que era fuerte como la nechan que siempre había imaginado hace tanto años atrás, de repente vio como la supuesta chica adquirido la forma de la heroína que dibujo hoy y venció a los malos, después de eso era todo borroso, pero podía sentir que esa chica rubia se sentía mas viva y completa confundiendo al chico por el sentimiento.

Izuku se levantó, fue hacia la mesa y miro al cuaderno para ver el dibujo y se dio cuenta que le faltaba dibujar su traje de héroe y recordó que la chica rubia de su sueño no tenía ropa y se sonrojo.

"debería crear su traje de héroe o al menos poner un vestido simple mientras lo pienso" murmuro el chico pensando que era el mejor traje para ella.

Momo se levanto de su cama, se vistió y fue a comer, mientras desayunaba aún estaba confundida, según los análisis el veneno fue neutralizado y según parecía era la saliva del hombre el antídoto al veneno, por lo que dijeron parecía que el fantasma se dio cuenta y le puso algo en la herida de la mejilla, tenia que decir que eso fue asqueroso, pero según los médicos si no hubiera echo eso, hoy estaría en una funeraria y no desayudando en la casa de su padres.

En ese momento recordó el asunto de Midoriya, se levantó y fue hacia dónde su padre estaría trabajando.

"¿papa?" preguntó Momo mirando a los lados esperando ver a su padre.

"Aquí, ¿No es un poco temprano para que esté levantaba?" miro su padre el reloj y vio que era la siete de la mañana "hoy no tiene clase"

"Es para preguntar una cosa" dijo la chica algo tímida.

"Si te refieres a los datos que conseguiste del fantasma, estoy apunto de analizarlo" saco el visor óptico y lo conecto al ordenador.

Momo se acercó a su padre y miro los datos, ella sabía que se sorprendería su padre lo que vería, pero eso no era lo que quería preguntar.

"Bien, funciona perfectamente y por lo que muestra da a entender que nuestro fantasma es un quirk" Momo inflo los mofletes al ver que no estaba tan sorprendido como ella "esto es…" la chica vio como su padre empezó a teclear con rapidez.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Momo confundida.

"¿No viste esto datos?" señaló algunos gráficos y números que aparece en la pantalla, pero al ver la cara de confundida de su hija, recordó que era una niña y no una mujer adulta, con la carrera terminada "perdón me olvidé que aún no ha estudiado esta parte" se giró y se apartó levemente de la pantalla "te lo explicaré que son esos datos, por eso no me interrumpa" afirmó su hija con la cabeza "esos datos muestra de un quirk sin madurar, por eso pudo cambiar cuando estuviste en peligro porque aún no está despierto, pero también muestra que puede adquirir conciencia por si sola y lo más sorprendente es que su usuario no es consciente de todo esto"

"¡Espera!, quiere decir que es un quirk sin despertar y que su dueño no es consciente de todo esto, pero los datos dicen que ella es muy fuerte" hablo Momo sorprendida.

"Está claro que es del tipo que a mutado y por eso seguramente su dueño no sepa nada de esto" explicó su padre "será difícil a los héroes encontrar a su portador si no es consciente de su quirk"

"¿hay una forma de encontrarlo?" preguntó Momo con interés.

"Si, este dato es la frecuencia que el fantasma manifiesta en su cuerpo, estoy seguro que su dueño también lo libera inconscientemente" dijo tecleando varias cosas.

"si creo un visor que rastrea esa frecuencia seria capaz de encontrar al dueño" murmuro Momo

"exacto, con esto ya puedo enviar a la policía para que empieza la búsqueda" con un clic envió la información a la policía.

Momo pensó que era el momento de preguntar.

"¿papa como son tratado los niños que no tiene quirk?" pregunto la chica preocupada.

Continuara.

* * *

**PD: ** no es una pareja de Izuku/Momo, ya que soy fan Izuku/Ocha otra cosa es que sea posible mas adelante que sea Izuku/Momo/Ochaco

**PD2:** Ochaco aparece al siguiente capitulo.

**PD3**: pista el fantasma rubia es de un supuesto juego


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Momo estaba sentada en un banco, miraba a la gente que paseaba por el parque, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el asunto del fantasma, los héroes y la policía aún no había encontrado al dueño del fantasma, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era sobre Midoriya.

"no sabia que los que no tiene quirk podría sufrir bullying, eso explicaba su timidez, su miedo y porque no sabía cómo hablarme" Momo se sentía mal por el chico, parecía que era agradable y simpático.

Saco un aparato óptico y miro a la gente, quería saber quien era el dueño de ese increíble quirk, pero aun no era capaz de sacar el tema de Midoriya de su cabeza, se sentía mal cada vez que recordaba cual era su sueño, por eso Momo pregunto si podía ser un héroe sin quirk a su padre, su respuesta fue negativa porque los villanos no conocían la palabra piedad, por eso la sociedad no se lo permitiría por su seguridad.

"ese talento desperdiciado" murmuro la chica recordando la habilidad analítica de Midoriya y se le ocurrió una idea "tal vez no pueda ser el mejor héroe, pero podría ser el mejor ayudante del héroe y salvaría la gente con una gran sonrisa, si are que sea mi ayudante" sonrió Momo con su plan y volvió a mirar con el visor óptico.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto una chica delgada y esbelta, tiene la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón y pelo lacio, castaño a la altura de los hombros, que se divide en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara.

Momo miro sorprendida y sonrió a la chica.

"buscaba algo" confeso Yaoyorozu tranquilamente.

"¿puedo ayudar?" pregunto alegremente la chica.

Pensó por un momento, podría buscar a Midoriya y decirle su plan además podría ser su amiga sin importa que no tuviera ningún quirk y por el camino miraría si podría encontrar el dueño del fantasma.

"de acuerdo, me llamo Momo Yaoyorozu" saludo cortésmente.

"Ochaco Uraraka" sonrió la chica alegremente.

Momo conto que buscaba a un chico, se sonrojo cuando Ochaco pregunto si era su novio, ella lo negó y explico lo que pasaba con Midoriya.

"¡¿Qué?!, eso es cruel" inflo Ochaco enojada.

"por eso pensaba ser su amiga" explico su plan a su nueva amiga.

"pues ya tiene a otra" dijo Uraraka inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Caminaron y hablaron entre ellas toda la tarde sin el resultado de encontrar a Midoriya y el fantasma.

"ya es algo tarde" Ochaco miro el cielo al ver que se estaba oscureciendo.

Momo parpadeo y miro su reloj, era tarde y ya no iba a llegar a tiempo para el tren, estaba claro que recibiría una regañina, su madre amenazo que, si volvía a llegar tarde, no dejaría salir asta que fuera la prueba de la AU.

"no voy a llegar al tren" murmuro y miro la cartera, no tenía efectivo y no quería arriesgar sacar dinero del banco a esta hora y no pensaba falsificar dinero con su quirk, cuando se le ocurrió una idea "¿puedo pasar la noche contigo?" pregunto Momo esperanzada al recodar que era fin de semana y quería saber más de su nueva amiga, la mayoría chicas que conoció solo fue tras ella por su dinero o la fama de sus padres, algo que Ochaco no sabía y estaba segura que esta chica no era de esa clase.

Ochaco se puso nerviosa, su casa era muy simple al ser levemente pobre y temía que su nueva amiga le juzgara por eso.

"no sé..." dijo nerviosa y preocupada.

"vamos, seria la primera vez que pasaría en la casa de una amiga" ante eso Ochaco no pudo decir que no al ver la alegría de Momo y acto seguido Momo fue a llamar a sus padres de que iba a la casa de una amiga.

Al llegar Momo parpadeo ante el piso y se dio cuenta que su nueva amiga vivía sola, sintiendo mas respecto al ver que era capaz de vivir sin sus padres con ella. Al entrar en el piso vio que era algo pequeña, tenía pocos puebles, la cocina era simple, dando cuenta que si familia no era adinerada como la suya.

"bueno voy a por algo que beber, si es que tengo" murmuro lo último preocupada.

Momo se dio cuenta de porque estaba nerviosa Ochaco, temía que fuera juzgada por el poco dinero que tenía su familia, sintió Momo simpatía por la chica, aunque la situación financiera de su familia era distinta, era la misma situación al ser juzgada por el dinero que tenía sus padres.

"se me olvido comprar algo ya vuelvo" dijo Ochaco nerviosa al darse cuenta que no tenia nada para dar a su invitada.

"no hace falta, me ayuda bastante al dejarme pasar la noche, ¿Qué hace normalmente con tus amigas?" dijo Momo con brillo a su alrededor.

"¿no tiene amigas para pasar el rato?" pregunto Ochaco confundida al ver lo guapa y simpática que era Momo e intento pensar si tenía algo reservado para en casos de emergencia de visita inesperada.

"todos quien quisieron ser mis amigas solo iban detrás de la fortuna de mis padres, tu eres la primera que se ha acercado sin ese propósito, por eso esperaba que en la AU pudiera tener amigas de verdad" hablo tristemente Momo.

"¿también va a ir a la AU?" parpadeo Ochaco al ver que tendría una probabilidad que fuera compañera de clase.

"¿también?" se animó al ver que ella también tuviera la misma meta.

"Si, quiero ser un héroe de rescate" salto juntando sus manos y haciendo levitar levemente "mi quirk es Zero Gravity" dijo alegremente desactivando su quirk

"el mío es creación" creo fácilmente una figurita de la nada.

Mas tarde, Ochaco y Momo salían de un supermercado con varias bolsas en la mano.

"hacer que page todo" murmuro Ochaco agachando la cabeza abatida.

"te lo he dicho, es un pago por dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa" sonrió Momo tranquilamente "además al fin tendré esa charla de chicas" se vio de nuevo ese brillo a su alrededor.

"Pero yo no he tenido relación con un chico y tu" confeso Ochaco sinceramente.

"igual, quien quería salir conmigo solo quería el dinero de mi familia" suspiro tristemente.

"entonces hablemos sobre nosotras mismo" salto Uraraka felizmente.

"buena idea" sonrió Momo.

Pasaron una semana, en ese tiempo Momo y Uraraka se hicieron grandes amigas y esperaban que estuviera en la misma clase cuando estuviera en la AU. Esta mañana caminaban cuando Ochaco vio algo verde.

"¿es ese chico?" pregunto Uraraka señalando a un chico peli verde corriendo entre la multitud.

"si es ese" salto Momo alegremente al fin localizarlo.

Las dos chicas siguieron a Midoriya cuando llegaron a la escena de una pelea de villanos, Momo reconoció a uno de los héroes que fue en ayuda cuando el asunto del fantasma, justo cuando ese héroe iba hacer su movimiento especial, apareció una mujer gigante que dejo al malhechor inconsciente.

"¿acaba de menear el trasero cuando se ha presentado?" pregunto Ochaco confundida por la actitud de la heroína.

"eso solo alentar a los pervertidos, eso no es una actitud que tenga que hacer los héroes" miro Momo levemente enojada como muchos fotógrafos hacían foto de esa escena.

Momo disponía a buscar a Midoriya cuando Kamui la vio y se acercó a la chica.

"¿no estará buscando el fantasma de nuevo?" pregunto el héroe serio, pero se veía que solo estaba preocupado por la chica.

"no, ya tuve bastante, no quiero cruzarme con otro villano asta que sea una heroína" contesto Momo con sinceridad, porque lo que buscaba era el dueño y no el quirk.

"me alegro escuchar eso y dile a tu padre gracias por los datos, nos ayudó mucho con la investigación" se despidió el héroe dejando a las dos chicas sola.

"se nos fue" dijo Ochaco mirando a los alrededores y sin rastro de un peli verde "además si no voy ahora llegare tarde a clase" confeso la chica preocupada.

"Nos vemos más tarde" se despidió Momo.

Al medio día, Momo y Ochaco volvieron a juntarse después de clase, buscaron por la zona de esta mañana esperando encontrar al chico.

Momo aprovecho y saco el aparato de visión óptica y miro a la gente esperando que si no encontrara a Midoriya al menos podría encontrar al portador de ese gran quirk.

"¡Mira allí esta!" dijo Ochaco agarrando la manga de Momo y señalando donde estaba el chico.

Momo giro sin quitar el aparato de sus ojos, era verdad allí estaba Midoriya se veía triste con su cuaderno dañado, sin embargo, Momo sonrió pensaba animarlo, cuando escucho un pitido de su aparato y miro que era.

Ochaco estaba feliz al final conocería a ese pobre chico, estaba segura que entre la dos podría al menos alegrar su vida siendo sus amigas, cuando noto como Momo se tensó, confundiendo a la castaña.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Ochaco y nota que se iba a perder el rastro del chico "¡Vamos! Si no nos movemos lo perderemos" intento mover su amiga sin éxito y ve que ya no esta a la vista, confundiendo porque no se movió Momo.

Momo fue hacia un banco y se sentó, puso sus manos en la cara aun sin creerlo.

"¿Qué pasa Momo-chan?" pregunto Ochaco preocupada.

"tengo que hacer una llamada" murmuro la peli negra que saco el móvil y llamo a su padre "¿papa?" agarro la falda fuertemente, preocupando más a su amiga.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa cariño?" contesto su padre confundido por la llamada.

"Recuerda a Midoriya" escucho un ruido de confinación a través del altavoz del móvil "era el papa, no es un Quirkless, su quirk es ese fantasma" se vio como la otra línea se quedó callado.

"¿esta segura?" escucho la afirmación de su hija y el hombre se quedó callado "debería decirle que le haga las tres pruebas de quirk para asegurarnos y si es el caso es raro que los médicos no detectada algo tan poderoso cuando tenía cuatro años" aconsejo su padre sabiamente.

"entiendo, empezare a buscarlo y le diré que se haga la prueba para asegurarnos" dijo Momo aun tensa por lo que descubrió.

"¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Izuku con el fantasma?" dijo Ochaco confundida al no poder escuchar bien la conversación.

Momo sonrió al ver la preocupación de su amiga y conto lo que había descubierto, vio cómo la chica peli castaña abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

"¿entonces porque cree que es un Quirkless? Pregunto Ochaco confundida.

"eso tenemos que averiguarlo" respondió Momo levantándose.

Después de una hora de búsqueda.

Momo y Ochaco no era capaces de encontrar a Midoriya, cuando escucho una batalla es una de la calle, allí había un villano que parecía a un slime, se acercaron con cuidado y supieron que el villano tenía un rehén.

Las dos chicas vieron como los héroes no podían hacer nada debido a que su quirk no era adecuado, cuando de repente un chico salió de la multitud a ayudar, inmediatamente supieron quien era y se sorprendieron como ágilmente lanzo Midoriya sus cosas para que soltara levemente al rehén para que pudiera al menos respirar y de repente el villano ataco a Izuku.

Todo el mundo cerró los ojos o miraron a otro lado al temor de que hubiera matado al chico, pero Momo no cerro los ojos, incluso tenia puesto el aparato óptico y pudo ver que antes de que el humo provocado por la explosión tapara su visión, vio un leve aumento de poder.

"¿podría ser?" espero a que el humo se disipara y vio al héroe nº1 protegiendo a Midoriya.

Antes que pudiera decir mas uno de los héroes la cogió para poner a salvo.

Todo el mundo vio como All Might venció el villano de un solo golpe salvando el día.

Ochaco y Momo esperaba a que los héroes terminaran de hablar con Midoriya para ir hablar con él, pero la policía ordeno abandonar la zona para investigación, haciendo irse del lugar con resinación.

Izuku caminaba a su casa, había sido regañado a lo grande por los héroes, mientras su amigo de la infancia fue alabado, sin embargo, sintió algo raro en el momento en que el villano ataco, aunque pensó que podría ser la adrenalina que tenía en ese momento, dejo de pensar cuando escucho a alguien llamar y resulto ser su amigo Katsuki diciendo que no le debía nada, que su acción no cambio nada y se fue. Sonrió tristemente había aceptado su destino cuando apareció All Might ante él.

Izuku no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad cuando el héroe número uno le dio la gracias y rectifico sobre su sueño diciendo que si podría ser un héroe.

"_te lo dije_" escucho Midoriya una suave vez de mujer y levanto la cabeza confundido por la voz que le resultaba familiar.

"Eres digno de heredar mi poder" dijo All Might de repente llamando la atención del chico y olvidando la voz de la mujer.

All Might explico a Izuku su quirk que era One For All y que seria el siguiente sucesor, después de explicar varias cosas se intercambiar números y cada uno se fueron del lugar.

En una de la calle más adelante, en la pared estaba Ochaco y Momo sentada en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared en estado de shock, había descubierto a donde se dirigía Midoriya y pensaba sorprenderlo escondiéndose aquí, pero no espero ver a All Might una calle antes que ellas para después convertirse en otra persona y explicar cual era su quirk algo que todo el mundo quería saber y que ahora ellas sabían.

Las dos chicas aturdidas por la relevación fueron a la casa de Ochaco, allí se prepararon té, para poder relajarse un poco de lo que había descubierto.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Ochaco aun sin creer lo que había escuchado

"buena pregunta" dijo aun sin creer que ese era All might el héroe nº1.

"entonces, ¿Izuku será el siguiente símbolo de la paz?" pregunto Uraraka de nuevo asimilando al fin la información.

Esa pregunta hizo que Momo saliera del aturdimiento y empezara a pensar detenidamente.

"creo que All might está llegando a su límite, si lo piensa bien desde hace tiempo ya no es tan activo como cuando debuto y eso explicaría porque estaba buscando un sucesor, pero ¿porque tiene esa forma?" preguntó Momo intentando resolver el enigma.

"No sé, lo único que se es que sabemos algo que nadie sabe y estoy segura que es esencial seguir que sea un secreto entre nosotras" hablo Ochaco tomando un poco mas de té para relajarse.

"en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero un quirk como ese, ¿Cómo pasó inadvertido?" pregunto Momo ahora con una libreta apuntando todo.

"ni idea, algo que se puede pasar de una persona a otra es única" hablo Ochaco aun intentando pensar como era eso posible "¿Qué quiere decir que es la cristalización de varias voces que piden ayuda?" pregunto la peli castaña algo confundida.

"eso es" dijo Momo señalando a su amiga confundida "por eso paso inadvertido, es un quirk acumulativo, seguramente el primer portador no tenia fuerza sobrehumana, seguramente seria poco más fuerte que una persona normal, pero si esa fuerza se queda guardada en el quirk y al traspasar al otro se sumara también la fuerza del nuevo usuario y así continuamente"

"llegaría en un momento que la fuerza seria sobrehumana" termino Ochaco por su amiga.

"si, eso significa que Midoriya será mas fuerte que All Might" al terminar de hablar las dos chicas se quedaron muda.

"ahora me estoy sintiendo incomoda" murmuro Ochaco al saber que era mas serio de lo que pensaba.

"si alguien malvado intentara robar el quirk de All Might" Momo y Ochaco intentaron no pensar que pasaría.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto de nuevo Uraraka ahora más preocupada.

"solo se me ocurre una idea" murmuro Momo seriamente.

Después de despedirse de All Might, Midoriya fue a su casa, saludo a su madre, se ducho y comió la cena, para después ir a su habitación para dormir.

De repente Izuku se despierta en una pradera y miro a su alrededor confundido.

"¿Es esto un sueño?" murmuro el peli verde recordando que estaba en la cama hace unos segundos.

Camino un poco cuando encontró a lo lejos un árbol y fue a mirar, mientras más se acercaba más parecía ver que había alguien allí, al llegar a su destino vio a una mujer joven de pelo largo rubio con un simple vestido blanco, esta de espalda hacia él. Cuando disponía hablar para llamar su atención, la chica hablo.

"al fin vas a cumplir tu sueño de ser un héroe" hablo tranquilamente la rubia.

"si, ¿tu a sido quien me a estado animando durante todo esto años?" pregunto Izuku al reconocer la voz de la chica.

La chica giro para estar cara a cara con él, Midoriya se sorprendió de lo guapa que era y por una razón le parecía que lo había visto antes.

"Si" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

"gracias, si no fuera por ti yo..." Midoriya paro de hablar cuando un dedo toco sus labios.

"no tiene que agradecerme, tiene una gran voluntad de no rendirte para conseguir tus sueños y tu acto de valor hizo que All Might se fijara en ti, yo no hice nada para que saltara a salvar a ese chico y solo hacía que tus sueños fueran tranquilos" hablo tranquilamente y volvió a dar la espalda al chico y puso una mano en el árbol.

"aun así quiero agradecerte" hablo Izuku con seguridad.

"¿Vas aceptar el poder de All Might?" pregunto la chica de repente.

"Si" respondió alegremente sin darse cuenta que la mano de la rubia que tenia apoyado contra el árbol se cerro en puño con fuerza.

"ya es hora" dijo de repente la chica, mientras todo se volvía negro.

"¡ya!, aun tengo cosas que preguntar" dijo el chico sorprendido y sintió que algo le estaba tirando fuera de este lugar.

"Izuku" dijo la chica dando la vuelta "¡Conviértete en el mejor héroe del mundo!" grito la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto lo are!" respondió de igual forma.

"será la última vez que nos veamos, adiós" murmuro la chica que empezó a llorar, pero aun sonreía, pareciendo que lloraba de alegría.

Uzuki se levantó de la cama y noto que estaba llorando, se limpio la lagrimas y por una vez recordaba su sueño y se pregunto porque estaba llorando cuando era la chica quien lloraba.

Continuara….

* * *

**PD**: sobre el otro fics, estoy intentandoloseguir aunque tengo pensado poner en pausa temporalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

All Might en su verdadera forma se dirigía a la playa municipal de Dagoba, aún quedaba una hora antes de que llegara Midoriya, había llegado antes para ver cómo estaba realmente el estado de la playa para planificar mejor el entrenamiento de su sucesor, mientras bajaba la escalera que daba el acceso a la playa pudo ver la figura de dos personas y mientras mas se acercaba mas se daba cuenta que era dos adolescentes, pensó que era raro que estuviera dos chicas en este basurero solas.

"Hola, perdona que interrumpa, pero este no es lugar para pasar el rato" intento ser amable, aunque sabía que su aspecto actual podía asustar un poco a las chicas.

Las dos chicas miraron al hombre y después entre ellas antes de agachar la cabeza.

"¡Disculpa, All Might!" dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quién es ese?" respondió en shock el hombre y escupiendo sangre, sobresaltando a las chicas.

"perdimos perdón por espiar" hablo Ochaco agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

All Might levanto una ceja, cuando recordó que cuando apareció ante Midoriya para rectificar sus palabras, le pareció escuchar algo cuando Izuku dio un grito, cuando volvió a su forma original, después estuvo atento por si era su imaginación o no, al parecer no lo fue al ver a estas dos chicas, haciendo llevar a su mano en la cien, manoseándose levemente por no a ver mirado después de hablar con Midoriya.

"No dijimos a nadie, ni a nuestra familia" confeso Momo que se agacho la cabeza de nuevo.

All Might miro a las dos chicas que estaba con la cabeza agachada, si de verdad hubiera dicho a otros, ya hubiera salido en las noticias y seguramente los villanos estaría haciendo revuelta sin parar.

"¿Qué escuchaste?" pregunto All Might y esta vez miro a su alrededor para estar seguro que estaba solo.

"sobre tu quirk y Midoriya sucesor" dijo Momo de esa forma por si había alguien espiando.

"no os preocupéis no hay nadie, ya estuve esto dos días asegurándome que no hubiera nadie, no me gustaría que interrumpieran el entrenamiento del joven Midoriya o si alguien me viera cambiar de forma aquí" hablo el héroe indicando que era seguro hablar por ahora.

"Lo siento" volvió a bajar la cabeza Ochaco "Nosotras solo queríamos hablar con Midoriya ya que no tiene amigos y pensamos que siendo sus amigas podíamos ayudar a sentirse mejor y más seguro de sí mismo" eso llamo la atención del hombre.

"¿el joven Midoriya no tiene amigos?" pregunto a las dos chicas y al ver su cara ya tenía su respuesta.

Momo explico lo que sabia y que supuestamente Midoriya sufría bullying, haciendo que All Might pusiera de nuevo la mano en la sien y sintiéndose mal por lo que dijo en el tejado, aunque después rectifico mas tarde, eso no quitaría el impacto que recibió el chico en ese momento.

"_en mis tiempos no recibir bullying, completamente debo hacer algo por esos pobres chicos_" pensó seriamente el rubio.

"All Might" murmuro Momo nerviosa "¿Por qué tiene ese aspecto?" la chica se sentía mal preguntarlo, pero tenia que saber que estaba pasando al héroe nº1 para poder ayudar lo más que pusiera.

Momo y Ochaco jadearon de horror cuando All Might levanto la camiseta y mostro su herida y explico cómo lo obtuvo y la consecuencia de la herirá y porque estaba buscando un sucesor, después de todo ya sabían sobre su quirk que era su mayor secreto.

"Entonces Midoriya tendrá dos Quirk" dijo Ochaco que repente llamando la atención del hombre.

"¿Qué quiere decir joven Uraraka-san?" pregunto All Might con curiosidad.

"recuerda el asunto del fantasma" hablo Momo de repente al ver la confusión del rubio y el héroe afirma con la cabeza dando a entender que si lo a escuchar noticia sobre ese fantasma "pensamos que es el quirk de Midoriya y que el no es consciente de todo esto y por eso piensa que es un Quirkless, en ese día pensábamos decir que si tenía y que se hiciera algunas pruebas para confirmarlo, pero apareciste y…" se callo al saber que paso a continuación.

"y os enterasteis de todos mis secretos" suspiro All Might al entender porque estaba esas dos chicas allí, pero saber que su sucesor si podría tener un quirk eso lo confundía, porque el chico pensaba que era Quirkless y tenía la persona adecuada para confirmar las sospechas de las chicas.

Momo y Ochaco vieron como All Might sacaba el móvil y hacia una llamada, las dos chicas no hicieron ningún ruido para no molestar, cuando vio como All Might se quitaba el móvil de la oreja por un momento, parecía que la otra persona le estaba gritando algo y cuando se calmó volvió a ponerse en su oído, diez minuto más tarde corto la llamada.

"ya tengo alguien para que le haga las pruebas, me dijo que podría hacerlo esta tarde, pero no tendríamos el resultado final hasta mañana" confeso el héroe número uno del mundo.

"Solo falta que venga Midoriya" dijo Ochaco alegremente.

En ese momento como si fuera cosas del destino apareció la peli verde que bajo a la playa sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

"¡All Might!" dijo Izuku alegremente saludando.

"¡¿Quién es ese?!" respondió en shock el hombre y escupiendo sangre por costumbre.

Ochaco intento contener su risa, mientras Momo sonreía algo incomoda por la escena.

Midoriya al llegar vio a las dos chicas e inmediatamente reconoció a una de ellas.

"bu...buenos días Yaoyorozu-san" saludo tímidamente y miro a la otra chica.

"Ochaco Uraraka, Encantada de conocerte, me sorprendiste cuando saliste contra ese villano y lo listo que fuiste cuando lanzaste las cosas" dijo Alegremente la peli castaña imitando el movimiento de lanzar algo.

All might y Momo se fijaron como el chico se tapaba la cara con los brazos completamente sonrojado.

"esta en guardia aun cuando solo esta hablando" murmuro Momo preocupada por el chico.

"tiene razón, a sufrido bullying eso son signo de haber sufrido" miro el héroe tristemente en saber lo que tubo que pasar su sucesor y aun así quería salvar a todo el mundo, cuando el mundo le hizo pasar por un infierno.

All Might se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del chico sacando de su vergüenza.

"Joven Midoriya estas chicas estuvieron presentes cuando te di la oferta de ser mi sucesor" Izuku se tensó ante eso "no te preocupes he podido comprobar que son buena gente, pero tenemos que tener más cuidado, la próxima vez pueda que el que espíes no sea buena gente" afirmo el chico con la cabeza con energía, ganando una pequeña risa del héroe "pensaba decir porque te he llamado aquí, pero antes esta chicas tiene algo que decir" se aparto para que Momo pudiera hablar con el chico.

"queremos ser tus amigas" dijo Ochaco con alegría.

"sí, por eso te estábamos buscando, no nos importa que sea Quirkless o eso era nuestro pensamiento" hablo Momo algo nerviosa.

"¿ya..ya no lo queréis?" pregunto Izuku aterrado por la idea de que esta chicas los odiase como los de su clase.

"¡NO ES ESO!" dijeron las dos chicas alarmada al darse cuenta del significado de la pregunta "descubrimos que no eres Quirkless y no, no es One for All de All Might" explico Momo seriamente.

"quiere decir que tengo un quirk propio" afirmaron las chicas con una sonrisa "Pero el medico me dijo que yo no tenía y no puedo mover cosas o escupir fuego que son los quirk de mis padres" murmuro Izuku confundido de las palabras de Momo.

"Por eso voy a llevarte con un amigo mío" intervino All Might "ella nos sacara la duda si tiene o no un quirk" sonrió el héroe para calma un poco a su sucesor.

"y si tengo, ¿Por qué no puedo utilizarlo?" pregunto Izuku ahora algo confundido, pero con interés de saber si tenía un quirk.

"es un quirk mutado" volvió Momo a la conversación "debido a eso no es algo que sea igual a tus padres, por eso tal vez no te diste cuenta" explico Momo tranquilamente.

"Vamos, mientras más pronto vayamos más pronto lo sabremos" dijo Ochaco alegremente.

En el viaje, All Might explico el problema que tenía actualmente para heredar One for All y por eso pensaba entrenar limpiando la playa, también explico que los héroes actualmente buscan cosas para llamar la atención de la gente, pero originalmente ser un héroe significaba voluntad de servicio y que ese desafío seria su primer paso para ser héroe. También le dio su plan de entrenamiento, (Ochaco no pudo evitar reírse cuando All Might llamo plan de sueño americano), Momo intervino y vio el plan y explico que había algunas cosas que se podía mejorar y ahorrar tiempo. Izuku y Ochaco vio como All Might y Momo sonreía de forma siniestra mientras estaba retocando el plan de entrenamiento de Midoriya.

Al llegar a su destino se sorprendieron los adolescentes al ver que estaba delante del famoso curso de héroe U.A.

Ochaco y Izuku estaba maravillado de poder entrar, mientras Momo preguntaba como All Might podía entrar aquí, cuando vio que el héroe tenia un pase para entrar.

"el director es un conocido mío, además la persona que ara la prueba trabaja aquí" explico tranquilamente el héroe número uno del mundo.

Momo miraba con curiosidad y memorizaba los pasillos, después de todo seria pronto una estudiante de este lugar y miro como sus amigos estaba mirando a los lados y más cierta peli verde.

All Might no pudo evitar de reír ante la reacción exagerada de su sucesor ya que era el más exagerado de los tres adolescentes, se paro delante de una puerta, ya había llegado a su destino.

Momo, Ochaco y Izuku vieron como el héroe tocaba la puerta y como una voz le daba permiso para

"recovery girl, la heroína que salvo a muchas personas con su quirk, tanto como héroes como civiles" dijo Izuku con un brillo en los ojos.

"Vaya no te quedaste corto cuando dijiste que era fanáticos de los héroes" contesto la anciana con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico se sonrojada de vergüenza "puede sentarte para empezar las pruebas, pero antes de empezar, me dices los resultados de las pruebas cuando tenia cuatro años" hablo la heroína sacando un cuaderno para apuntar la información.

"Me hicieron una radiografía de mi pie, para ver las articulaciones de mi dedo meñique" contesto Izuku levemente nervioso.

"¿y?" pregunto la enfermera esperando algo más.

"¿he?" miro Izuku confundido ante la respuesta de la anciana.

"No me digas" se vio como la heroína se da cuenta de que fue lo único que hicieron al chico.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

Se podía ver a All Might en su forma de héroe levemente temblando de miedo sin embargo estaba intentando ser valiente, mientras Momo y Ochaco estaba detrás de el asustadas y Izuku se podía ver que estaba blanco como la pared, mientras se podía ver como su espíritu salía por la boca.

"ya estoy calmada" dijo recovery girl tranquilamente haciendo que todos salieran del estado que estaban "es verdad que el 99% de las persona que tiene dos articulaciones en el dedo meñique del pie no tenga quirk, PERO hay excepciones que uno puede tener las dos articulaciones y aun tener quirk y eso son quirk que a mutados por eso el medico DEBIO de hacer más pruebas para ver si era un Quirk mutado o si era Quirkless y al parecer no lo hizo, eso es una negligencia" dijo malhumorada la enfermera.

"¿quiere decir que puedo tener un quirk?" pregunto Izuku sorprendido por eso.

"Si y por eso vamos hacer estas pruebas" dijo la enfermera preparándose.

Al terminar podía, ver como todo el mundo espero que la heroína dijera algo, la anciana terminó de apuntar en su cuaderno y giro para ver a los que estaba en su consulta.

"los resultados finales lo tendré para mañana, pero la sospecha de la señorita Yaoyorozu es aceptada, puedo ver una pequeña señal que solo los que tiene quirk lo manifiesta" Izuku miro sorprendido al ver que era verdad y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría "voy a preparar los papeles para cambiar tu registro de quirk en el registro nacional, cuando tenga los resultados" explico tranquilamente la enfermera.

"¿Se puede confirmar que el fantasma es su quirk?" pregunto Momo alegremente al ver que sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas.

"sin el resultado no puedo confirmarlo ni descartarlo" explico tranquilamente la heroína.

"Joven Midoriya mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento y en el caso de que tenga un quirk y sea lo que la joven Yaoyorozu sospecha, vendremos aquí" explico All Might volviendo a su forma original.

"¿Por qué aquí?" pregunto Ochaco con curiosidad.

"porque hay villanos detrás del fantasma, si descubre que es Midoriya el dueño del quirk, intentaran capturarlo, por eso es más seguro que practique aquí" hablo Momo sabiendo porque All Might decidió que fuera aquí.

"Bueno, os llevare a casa" propuso All might a los adolescentes al ver que era algo tarde.

"A eso me recuerda" salto Ochaco de repente "¿puede darme una firma?" dijo Ochaco levemente avergonzada al héroe número uno.

"claro que si" dijo All Might en su forma heroica.

Uzuku entro en su casa, estaba muy feliz, no esperaba que tuviera un quirk propio y que tendría dos amigas en este día, tenía que decírselo a su madre cuanto antes la noticia, antes de hablar se paró y medito un rato, si jugaba bien las palabras podría ocultar perfectamente el One for All y haría que su madre no sospechara nada si mostrara habilidades distintas al que tiene ella y su esposo, con eso en mente fue hablar con su madre.

"¿eso es verdad?" pregunto Inko sin creer lo que estaba diciendo su hijo.

"Si mama, tengo quirk, una amiga mía se dio cuenta que tenia algo anormal y fuimos a un sitio de confianza y me hicieron algunas pruebas, se confirmó que tengo quirk" explico Izuku ocultando que fue All Might quien sugirió el lugar.

"Pero el medico dijo que no tenia quirk por tener dos articulaciones en el dedo meñique del pie" confeso su madre preocupada de que fuera una estafa o un engaño para hacer daño a su hijo.

"si eso se aplica si tiene un quirk normal, pero en mi caso es un quirk mutado por eso no tengo tu quirk o el de papa" Inko parpadeo ante esas palabras.

"¿quiere decir que es mutado?" pregunto su madre preocupada.

"según me dijeron es cuando el quirk cambia y obtiene cualidades que no se muestra en el linaje familiar" explico Izuku de lo que sabía.

"por eso por mucho que intentara levitar las cosas o escupir fuego no funcionaba porque no era esa tu habilidad "afirmo su hijo con la cabeza "¿Cuál es tu quirk entonces?" pregunto su madre confundida.

"Mañana me dirán el resultado, entonces lo sabre y me dará los papeles para registrarlo en la base de datos" explico Izuku con sinceridad.

En el instituto UA, en la sala de enfermería, recovery girl miraba los resultados, podía ver que los resultados eran normales para un humano con quirk normales, cuando paso página se quedó en shock ante uno de los resultados.

"esto es…" miro más atentamente la anciana.

Al día siguiente.

En la residencia Bakugo, Katsuki Bakugo se levantó y miro al calendario que tenía días tachados demostrando que estaba contando los días antes de presentarse al examen de la UA.

"un día menos para convertirme en el héroe numero 1" murmuro el rubio con arrogancia.

Después de vestirse, asearse y desayunar disponía irse cuando escuchar a su madre hablar por teléfono, no le dio importancia asta que escucho la palabra de ese chico que le sacaba de quicio, su madre estaba otra vez hablando con la madre de ese inútil.

"entonces Izuku si tiene quirk" en ese momento Katsuki se quedó estático "¿Qué quiere decir que es una mutación?" ahora el chico se acercó levemente donde su madre estaba llamando por teléfono, lo que dijo Mitsuki le llamo su atención "por eso el medico dijo que ere quirkless cuando no lo es" gruño Katsuki por lo bajo al no poder escuchar lo que la madre de Deku estaba diciendo a su madre, solo podía escuchar lo que su madre decía " tráeme los papeles, después de todo por culpa de ese resultado tu hijo a pasado diez años pensado que es quirkless y alguien tiene que pagar por todo el sufrimiento que a pasado el pobre chico, ¿sabe cuál es su quirk?" ahora estaba atento, quería saber cual era el quirk de ese inútil "ya veo por eso no os disteis cuenta, ya que no es algo que heredaste de ti o de tu esposo, ni siquiera es una combinación de vuestro quirk" Katsuki intento recodar los quirk de los padres de Deku y vio que era quirk débiles, pero por algún motivo Deku no herero ninguno, pensó que tal vez heredo alguno de sus abuelos, aun así no vio el peligro en su asenso a la cima de los héroes, por lo cual salió de la casa tranquilamente.

En la U.A All Might recibió la llamada de la enfermera para entregar los resultados, eso fue raro, ya que lo normal sería entregarlo a Izuku ante que a él, con curiosidad toco la puerta de la enfermería.

Al entrar vio a Recovery girl seriamente mirando los papeles, giro la silla para estar cara a cara con el héroe número uno del mundo.

"completamente All Might, encontraste algo único para ser tu sucesor" eso confundió al héroe.

"¿es algo malo?" pregunto All Might preocupado.

"No, pero si no tiene cuidado perderá lo que hace único" vio la anciana que el héroe no entendió nada "su quirk es el fantasma que la señorita Yaoyorozu señalo, pero es algo más" dijo sacando unos papeles y se lo enseña "esta prueba muestra que ese quirk tiene conciencia propia y este dato muestra su fuerza, All Might este quirk no esta aun despierto ni desarrollado y aun así esta fuera de los estándares, ni siquiera puedo comparar con quirk que tenga similitudes, es demasiado único" explico Recovery girl el caso de Izuku.

"un quirk único de su clase interesante, pero ¿porque tengo que tener cuidado de perderlo?" pregunto preocupado de que fuera robado de cierta persona que él conocía y odiaba con toda su alma.

"sí Midoriya no despierta su quirk en menos de nueve meses, esa conciencia morirá" eso sorprendió al héroe "si mis sospechas son ciertas es porque la conciencia del quirk de ese chico piensa que no es necesario que exista para su portador" eso confundió al héroe

"¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Qué pasaría si no consigue despertarlo?" pregunto All Might preocupado por su sucesor.

"Simple, la conciencia sabe que Midoriya recibirá One for All , por lo tanto piensa que su anfitrión prefiere ese quirk que a el y por eso esta empezando a desaparecer pensando que ya no lo necesita y en el caso de que desaparezca esa conciencia, toda esa energía ira a para One for All, All Might aunque ara que One for All se vuelva mas poderoso, es una lastima que algo único desaparezca por un malentendido, además One for All es solo una acumulación de poder, mientras este quirk podría ser de múltiple cosas, hay que despertar esa conciencia cueste lo que cueste" afirmo recovery girl seriamente.

"Entiendo, no podría llamarme un héroe si no ayudara a esa pobre conciencia que pide ayuda" dijo All Might en su forma de héroe y entendiendo porque fue llamado.

Continuara...

* * *

PD: el proximo mes intentare continuar algunos de los fics, tengo algo escrito en algunos de ellos y eso incluye al que me has comentado si mal no recuerdo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Midoriya disponía salir de su casa para ir al colegio cuando All Might apareció delante de su casa en su estado de héroe siendo algo llamativo, su madre que estaba detrás de él se quedó en shock.

"¡Estoy llegando como una persona normal!" dijo All Might llamando la atención de la familia Midoriya.

"¿Qué hace el héroe numero uno en mi casa?" pregunto Inko sorprendida y nerviosa por tener alguien tan famoso en su casa

"vengo a entregar los resultados de las pruebas que hizo el joven Midoriya" All Might saco los resultados de las pruebas "se ha confirmado que tiene quirk" Izuku se ilumino la cara al saber que la sospecha al fin se confirmó "también se ha confirmado que tipo de quirk es" se lo entrego a Inko dichos resultados.

"eso es una buena noticia" Dijo Inko al ver que no era una estafa "esta noche tendrá tu comida favorita para comer para celebrarlo" miro a su hijo con alegría.

"bueno con esto mi trabajo esta echo" se despidió el héroe, pero Izuku pudo ver que le hacia una señal para quedar abajo a solas.

El chico se despido de su madre y bajo, allí estaba All Might en su verdadera forma esperándole, le enseño a la camioneta que tenía alquilada diciéndole que le iba a llevar a clase.

Sin perder tiempo Izuku se subió a la camioneta y All might encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a la carretera general, paso unos minutos cuando el hombre hablo.

"hay una buena y una mala noticia sobre tu quirk joven" se veía como Izuku miro en shock y disponía a decir algo cuando All Might siguió hablando "la buena es que tu quirk es único en su clase, lo que significa que puede hacer cosas que nadie puede, lo malo es que si no lo despierta en menos de nueve meses lo perderá" Midoriya miro confundido de porque estaba pasando eso, al ver en eso All Might decidió explicarlo con más detalle. "tu quirk tiene conciencia propia joven Midoriya y al parecer sabes que heredara One For All" parpadeo Izuku por eso preguntando como su quirk lo supo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con heredar One For All?" pregunto Izuku al fin.

"tu quirk piensa que al tener One for All, ve que ella no es necesario y por eso se apartara para dar paso a mi quirk, aunque eso signifique desaparecer para siempre" se vio como el joven no se creía ninguna palabra de todo esto.

Izuku miro al suelo de la camioneta, intento pensar en qué momento su quirk sabia sobre One for All y recordó el sueño con esa joven mujer y de repente se dio cuenta que esa bella chica era su quirk y que su lagrimas no era de alegría por su sueño, era de dolor porque pensó que ella no era necesaria.

Midoriya conto All Might sobre su sueño y como por último ella lloraba con una sonrisa, All might vio como el joven se sentía mal por no darse cuenta de todo.

"si tiene que culpar es al médico joven Midoriya, después de todo hizo pensar que no tenía quirk y por eso no te diste cuenta que esa chica era tu quirk hablándote a través de tu mente" se veía como aun no se animaba el joven "no te preocupes, aun hay tiempo para salvarla, por suerte lo descubrimos antes de que sea demasiado tarde" le acaricio la cabeza para animarlo, siempre había funcionado a los fans y vio que se animó un poco, paro el coche indicando que ya había llegado a clases " Esta tarde empezaremos con el entrenamiento y toma joven Midoriya, esta carta es para que entregue a tu profesor" le dio un sobre.

"¿Qué contiene?" pregunto Izuku con curiosidad.

"nada joven Midoriya, nada, solo una nota que tiene un quirk" dijo All Might en si forma de héroe, pero por una razón su sonrisa parecía siniestra, pero Izuku no se dio cuenta de eso y se fue a clase.

Izuku entro en clase y vio como la clase lo mira un segundo para después ignorarlo, como si no existiera, Midoriya no dejo que le afectara, tenía a All might y dos amigas de su lado y con eso en mente fue a su profesor con seguridad en sí mismo y le entrego la nota, diciendo que era importante.

El profesor miro el sobre con curiosidad, que tenía un niño quirkless que no tenía importancia en nada, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

Uzuku vio como el hombre empezó a leer tranquilamente y vio como sus ojos abría poco a poco y a lo ultimo estaba sudando a chorros.

"¿ti...tiene quirk?" pregunto el profesor y Midoriya afirmo con la cabeza "ya…ya veo pu...puede sentarte" dijo el profesor que se sentó aterrorizado.

Cuando Izuku giro para sentarte toda la clase le estaba mirando, al parecer había escuchar que tenía un quirk y ahora podía escuchar el chico los susurros de sus compañeros, levemente avergonzado Izuku se fue a su asiento.

Bakugo lo había visto todo y no le sorprendido ya que lo había escuchado de su madre, pero aun tenia curiosidad de saber que era su quirk, aunque viendo que ni él lo sabía en todo este tiempo atrás, podría ser algo inútil y por eso no le dio importancia, su quirk era mejor sin importa que quirk tuviera deku.

En el recreo se sentó en su sitio de siempre, hoy había sido una clase tranquila, nadie se metió con él, incluso en clase de química que siempre le hacia broma no hubo ninguno, pensó que hubiera sido así de tranquilo si el medico hubiera hecho las pruebas necesarias, tal vez incluso aun conservaría la amista de Kacchan, pero ahora su curiosidad era lo que contenía el sobre para asustar así a su maestro de esa forma.

En ese momento el profesor estaba con el director, estaba mirando la nota que había entregado

**Buenos días, ayer Midoriya Izuku se hizo una prueba y se confirmó que tiene quirk y no es un quirkless como a estado pesando durante todos estos años, sin embargo e descubierto el trato especial que a tenido vosotros los profesores y compañeros de clase con alguien quien supuestamente no tenía quirk, por lo tanto os daré una pequeña visita para hablar sobre como comportarse humildemente con todo el mundo sin ser menospreciado por tener o no quirk, me despido All Might, héroe número uno del mundo.**

El director estaba nervioso no sabía que el pobre Midoriya sufría acoso, pero al parecer si lo era, lo peor es que el héroe número uno lo había descubierto y si hiciera noticia sería el fin de este centro educativo y tendría suerte si él o algún maestros de este centro tuviera otro trabajo en otro centro educativo si superar que paso aquí y miro con enojo al profesor, que había permitido todo esto, ya estaba pensando en su despido cuando toco la puerta.

El profesor y director miro confundido, el educador fue a abrir la puerta levemente cuando ve la media cara sonriente de All Might, con una mirada que brillaba asta en la misma oscuridad.

"¡llego vuestra peor pesadilla!" dijo el héroe sonriendo aún más, aumentando aún más su presencia aterradora.

El profesor y directo no pudo evitar dar un grito de terror y abrazarse entre ellos.

Después de diez minutos, se podía ver como All Might estaba dando una regañina al directo y al profesor que estaba sentando de rodilla en el suelo, cuando termino de hablar las dos personas agacharon la cabeza avergonzado por a ver permitido eso.

"si con esa broma os habéis asustado tanto, pensar en el joven que a tenido que soportar años solo, como educadores no deberíais haber permitido ese tipo de cosas" termino de hablar All Might sintiendo mejor.

Después de que fuera el profesor, el director hablo un poco más con All might y comento que iba a despedir al profesor y estaría atento si se matricula un chico quirkless y evitaría que pasara por lo mismo, All Might estuvo de acuerdo y ante de irse firmo una firma para el director que le pidió un autógrafo.

Al terminar de clase, Izuku fue a la playa, allí estaba All Might y las dos chicas y se puso a entrenar, mientras retiraba la basura, pudo ver como Momo lo supervisada y escuchar a Ochaco pedir consejo de algo a All might.

Al terminar su entrenamiento fue a recovery girl, Izuku explico sobre los sueños y el ultimo que tuvo, después de meditarlo la enfermera le dijo que meditara para poder entrar en su mente y así poder hablar con ella, Izuku obedeció y medito, estuvo durante horas, pero no dio resultado en ese día.

Y con esa rutina paso un mes, en ese tiempo la gente empezó a tratarlo mejor y cuando era hora de retirar la basura de la playa, podía ver como Momo y Ochaco luchaba entre ellas, mientras All Might daba algunos consejos a la dos, aunque le pareció ver en el bolsillo de su ídolo un libro con el titulo de como ser un profesor para tontos, pero pensó que fue su imaginación, después estaba con la meditación pero por un motivo no daba resultado, Recovery girl pensó que su quirk se cerro para no molestarlo, por lo tanto tendrían que abrir lentamente una vía para hablar con ella.

Hoy Izuku se levantó y camino hacia la mesa para mirar al cuaderno, allí estaba el dibujo de la chica con el traje de heroína terminada, pensó que si estaba completo podría volver a verla, pero no había funcionado, hoy tampoco había soñado con ella, aunque aún había ocho meses, estaba preocupado por ella.

Izuku se fue a asearse y desayunar, su madre preparo el desayuno alegremente, se podía ver que estaba feliz que su hijo pudiera cumplir con su sueño, aunque no sabía el dilema que tenía su hijo actualmente.

Las clases siguió con normalidad, Izuku miro a Kacchan desde hace tiempo no se había metido con él, pensó que era su forma de agradecerle por le asunto del villano ya que su actitud cambio antes de que supiera que tenía quirk, al termina la clase Izuku intento hablar con su amigo, pero cuando miro ya se había ido.

Pensó salir por la otra entrada, al llegar vio como un alumno no dejaba que dos chicas salieran del recinto, lo tenía contra la pared y parecía que las chicas estaban asustadas, no pudo evitar ir en ayudarla.

"disculpes, ¿podría dejarla ir? No ven que está asustada" dijo Izuku detrás del alumno.

"¡¿he?!" se giro el chico y Izuku reconoció como el alumno que siempre era expulsado de la clase en menos de una semana, según los rumores que el escuchaba estaba en un panda de delincuente que siempre hacia destrozos, nunca fue pillado porque lo hacían en horas de la noche que apena había vigilancia, tanto de policía como de héroes, demostrando así su cobardía.

Miro Izuku como las dos chicas se abrazaban asustadas y apena conteniéndose de pie, estaba claro que este chico estaba intimidando o algo por el estilo.

"déjame en paz quirkless, solo estoy diciendo a esas zorras que me den algo de diversión" ese comentario no le agrado Izuku y entendió porque estas chicas estaban tan asustadas.

"pero lo que hace esta en contra de la ley" dijo Izuku sin darse cuenta que el chico cambio de forma su brazo y lo golpe en la cabeza, haciendo gritar a las dos chicas.

Lo último que veía como el maleante lanzaba otro ataque ante de volverse todo negro.

Uzuku se despertó de repente y vio que estaba en un prado, pero estaba todo seco como si no hubiera llovido durante días, de inmediato reconoció el lugar que estaba, era el lugar donde estaba esa chica que representaba su quirk, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde había visto por ultima vez a la chica, se sorprendido al ver que estaba al lado del árbol o lo que quedaba de él.

Disponía a hablar cuando notó algo raro, los brazos de la chica estaban delgados, hasta podía empezar a notar los huesos y eso no era algo bueno.

"¿Esta bien?" Pregunto Izuku preocupado por la chica.

La rubia giro y miro sorprendida de que el chico estuviera aquí y Izuku no pudo evitar jadear al ver que la chica había pedido peso, estaba llegando a un estado parecido a All Might en su verdadera forma y eso no era bueno.

"¡¿Qué hace aquí?!" grito sorprendida, pero empezó a toser y se tuvo que agarrar al árbol muerto que estaba a su lado indicando lo débil que estaba.

Izuku dio un paso hacia ella, de repente la tierra empezó a temblar y vio como la tierra a su alrededor desaparecía y antes que pudiera moverse cayo.

De repente parecía que el tiempo se ralentizo cuando caía, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, sentía que esta era la última oportunidad de salvarla, pero no se ocurría nada para hacer que ella supiera que la necesitaba, que estuviera a su lado, cuando una voz paso por su cabeza.

"_¿Qué nombre piensa ponerla?"_ Izuku reconoció la voz de Ochaco, esa pregunta fue hace una semana atrás.

"_¿Qué tal All Might girl?"_ recordó que fue su primera sugerencia y vio como Momo creo dos carteles y le dio una a Ochaco para a continuación levantarla al mismo tiempo las dos chicas y vio que cada cartel tenía una equis, rechazando la idea, recordó también que dijo varios nombres más, pero todas fueron rechazadas y cuando no tuvo más idea, las dos chicas suspiraron.

"_Midoriya-san no hace falta que su nombre esté relacionada con All might o con algún héroe"_ Explico Momo tranquilamente.

"_eso, eso, después de todo es igual cuando nuestros padres nos pones un nombre, es algo que nos hace que nos reconozca como familia, por eso piénsatelo bien, Ok_" dijo Ochaco juntando los manos con cuidado de no activar su quirk.

"_¡eso es, un nombre!_" pensó Izuku al fin y miro a la chica, pensaba decir cualquier nombre cuando vio su pelo rubio a través del sol.

El malhechor pensaba hacer algo cruel a estas chicas para así poder entrar en una banda de villanos, ya estaba aburrido de esa banda de delincuente que solo hacia algunos destrozos, quería algo más grande, algo que hiciera que su presencia intimidara tanto a civiles como a héroes y al fin había topado con esa gente que tanta ansia, pero un asesinato sería un buen currículo para esa gente y por eso pensó en rematar al chico, le dio tan fuerte que levanto el polvo del suelo, aunque escucho los grito de las chicas, no le importo, después irían ellas, cuando nota que algo está agarrando su brazo.

Al despegar el polvo, las dos chicas vieron como una bella mujer joven de pelo rubio largo, utilizaba sus muslos como almohada para la cabeza de Midoriya y tocaba la cabeza con cariño, mientras la otra mano libre había agarrado el brazo del malhechor sin apena enfuerzo.

"¡¿Cómo?!, Mi quirk permite que mis brazos se conviertan en rocas" intento el chico malvado de mover su brazo, pero no podía mover ningún centímetro del lugar.

"llamar a un profesor para que llame a la policía" dijo la rubia sin mostrar su mirada, aún estaba acariciando la cabeza de Izuku.

"Cómo si fuera a dejar que estas chicas escapar con vida, después de esto me uniré a una banda de Villano de verdad y tu heroína no podrás pararme" sonrió maléficamente y pensó que la chica era una heroína por el traje que llevaba.

"entonces está preparado para luchar a muerte" la rubia levanto levemente la mirada y vio un brillo en sus ojos dorados haciendo que el maleante sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y empezó a tener miedo, un miedo que nunca había sentido "iros, el no puede moverse" las dos chicas al escucharlo se fueron hacia los profesores a pedir ayuda.

"no voy a permitirlo" intento moverse, pero no fue capaz de salir del agarre de la rubia "¡mi nombre será reconocido por la historia como uno de los mejores villanos que existió!" levanto el otro brazo y lo convirtió en roca para golpear a la mujer joven.

"solo te recordaran como el primer delincuente debilucho que atrapo el siguiente símbolo de la paz" de un giro de muñeca hizo que el chico chocara contra el muro, tan fuerte fue que hizo que toda la pared se agrietara y que el chico se desmayada en el acto "junto conmigo" murmuro la chica con una sonrisa.

Izuku se levantó de golpe y miro a su alrededor, pudo ver que estaba en una cama de un hospital, cuando escucho una voz que conocía muy bien.

"al fin te despierta" dijo recovery girl tranquilamente "le dije a esta gente que no tenia nada, pero intentaron que pasara la noche aquí para observación, pero conseguí convencerlo que te dejara salir más tarde hoy " suspiro la anciana "por lo que escuche apareció cierta chica rubia, ¿es lo que creo que es?" pregunto la heroína y vio como Izuku sonriendo y afirmar con la cabeza "eso explica porque no tiene ninguna herida, tu quirk te protegió y me imagino que aprovechaste para conectarte con ella, ¿verdad?" pregunto esperando tranquilamente la respuesta.

"Si, ¿Qué paso con el?" pregunto Izuku confundido.

"un estúpido chico que se dejo llevar por el odio, según escuche su familia no es que estuviera en bueno términos y eso influyo negativamente al chico" explico la enfermera tranquilamente. "será llevado a un centro de menor y cuando sea mayor de edad será llevada a la cárcel, al ver dos testigos de sus intenciones la justicia no a podido dejar suelto a una persona con esa actitud tan peligrosa" suspiro recovery girl ante el destino de ese joven.

"Entiendo" murmuro Izuku tranquilamente.

"Descansa que mañana tendrá un día ajetreado" dijo la enfermera saliendo de la sala.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto el chico confundido.

"_porque mañana todo el colegio quera saber que paso_" escucho una voz en su cabeza sorprendiendo al peli verde.

"_¿eres tú?" _pensó el chico para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"_si_" se quedo callada un rato "_me diste un nombre Izuku, aun cuando va a tener One for All, eso quiere decir ¿qué va a aceptarme tanto a mi como One For All juntos?" _pregunto la chica algo preocupada.

"_si, nunca tuve la intención de cambiarte por One for All_" eso confundió a la chica.

"_Entonces, ¿porque nunca respondiste a mi llamada?_" pregunto ella seriamente y levemente enojada.

"¿he? ¿Me llamaba?" hablo sin querer el chico confundido por esa información.

"_Si, intente conectarte contigo durante años, pero cada vez que te quería decir que era tu quirk algo se interponía_" se quedó callada unos segundos "_pero viendo en tus recuerdos estoy dando cuenta de porque_" escucho Izuku como la chica gruñía en su cabeza.

"_¿Por qué?"_ pregunto el chico algo nervioso al ver que se estaba enojando la rubia.

"_la respuesta sin tacto de ese estúpido medico hizo que inconscientemente creara una barrera mental y me rechazaba cada vez que intentaba avisar de mi presentía, pero al parecer se debilito levemente cuando All Might dijo las palabras que tanto deseaba y por último al descubrir que si tenía termino de romper esa barrera_" explico seriamente la chica, pero Midoriya noto cierto tono de enojo.

"lo que puede afectar una simple palabra" murmuro Izuku tristemente.

"_no te preocupes, solo dale una paliza a ese medico cuando lo vea_" hablo tranquilamente la rubia.

"_¡no puedo hacer eso!"_ pensó Izuku horrorizado.

"_como quieras, me conformare que el medico pierda su licencia a partir de ahora, bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana_" se escucho como si se metiera en la cama.

"_¿hay una cama en mi cabeza?" _parpadeo el chico sorprendo por ese dato.

"_estoy en tu mente, puede imaginar cualquier cosa_" respondió la rubia con un bostezo.

El chico pensó ese lago tan bonito que vio hoy en la televisión, cuando le pareció escuchar un chapoteo.

"_¡IZUkU MIDORIYA!" _ escucho la voz enojada de la rubia.

En ese momento Midoriya se dio cuenta que estaba en problema con su quirk.

Continuara…

* * *

PD: algunas sugerencias sobre como deberia llamar el quirk de midoriya.

PD2: sobre la pareja de AllxInko no tenia pensado la verdad, no lo voy a poner porque va a ser muchas cosas para el fics ya que al final voy a poner IzukuxOchacoxMomox(otra chica) la ultima dejare una pista de quien sera.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Izuku salió del colegio agotado, tenía razón Recovery girl, fue un día estresante, toda la clase quería ver su quirk, pero él se negó diciendo que eso seria ir en contra la ley y que en ese momento se activó en autodefensa, también tuvo la visita de esa dos chicas que le agradecieron por salvarla, incluso una le agradeció besando su mejilla, se iba a desmayar de vergüenza cuando una imagen de Momo y Ochaco enojadas salió en su mente y se le fue la vergüenza, por una razón después escucho una pequeña risa en su cabeza y se imagino quien era la causante de esa imagen.

Después de ir a su casa a cambiarse, fue hacia la playa con rapidez, quería enseñar a All Might, Momo y Ochaco su quirk, un quirk que era suyo, cuando llego pudo ver a esas personas.

"ya está aquí joven Midoriya, recovery girl me conto lo que paso ayer, me alegra que salvara a esas chicas y también por despertar a tu quirk" sonrió All Might con orgullo de su sucesor.

"¿Podemos verla?" pregunto Ochaco entusiasmada y Momo afirmo igual de interesada.

"Si, sal Mythra" dijo Izuku con seguridad.

De repente hubo un pequeño destello delante de Midoriya y apareció una niña de 5 años, con un vestido blanco corto con numerosos adornos dorados y verdes, y una tiara dorada en su cabeza.

Todo el mundo se quedó en blanco ante la nueva presencia, la pequeña se miró las manos y después el resto del cuerpo y miro a Midoriya con dagas en la mirada.

"¡deja de pensar en mi como una niña!" gruño apretando los puños e inflando los mofletes sin saber que haciendo eso hacían verse más mona de lo que era.

Sin evitar Momo fue y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras decía lo mona que era y Ochaco tocaba su mejilla con una sonrisa, Mythra intentaba salir del abrazo mortal y del toque de Uraraka, hasta que se arto y se transformó en su forma original y abrazo a Momo contra su pecho, haciendo hacer pasar la misma tortura que paso la rubia, All Might solo limitaba a reírse del panorama.

"tengo que reconocer que está bien hecho" dijo el héroe mirado de arriba y abajo el quirk de Midoriya.

"pervertido" dijo Mythra al darse cuenta de la mirada del héroe, dejando a All Might en shock.

"¡espera no es lo que piensa!" intento el héroe explicar que no era eso.

"Déjalo, total soy asexuado" hablo Mythra con un movimiento de hombro.

"¿quiere decir que no tiene nada allí?" miro Ochaco inocentemente la entrepierna de la rubia.

"Si y aunque tenga esto" puso su mano sobre su escote y movió la tela mostrando su gran busto.

Las chicas se tensaron, All Might miro a otro lado y Izuku coloco sus manos en sus ojos para no ver.

"espera no tiene pezón, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Momo confundida viendo el pecho de la rubia.

"fácil, Midoriya nunca ha visto el pecho de una mujer, como va a imaginar algo que nunca ha visto" respondió Mythra tranquilamente "por eso tampoco tengo sexo, aunque si quisiera podría ser el mismo que mi anfitrión" All Might y Miodriya se tensaron ante ese dato "aunque tengo la sensación que mi anfitrión quiere que sea mujer" al ver el nerviosismo de Midoriya supo que la rubia decía la verdad.

"¿quiere decir que puede ser mujer o hombre cuando quieras?" pregunto Momo con curiosidad.

"no, si una vez decida el tipo de sexo que voy a ser ya no puede cambiarlo, por ejemplo, el color de mi pelo ya no puede ser cambiado, igual que el de mis ojos, hay cosas que una vez se decida ya no hay vuelta atrás" explico Mythra con tranquilidad y jugaba un poco con su cabello indicando dicho punto.

"¿Qué cosas puede cambiar?" preguntó Ochaco.

"el peinado, el vestido y el color de mi piel" todos miraron confundido por eso ultimo "recuerda que la personas se puede broncearse, pues Izuku implemento ese razonamiento en mi piel" el mundo entendió la lógica de ese razonamiento.

"eso quiere decir que para que sea una chica Midoriya..." Momo se sonrojo de repente igual que Ochaco al darse cuenta de la verdad.

"sí, tiene que ver una chica desnuda" dijo Mythra tranquilamente, haciendo que Izuku se pusiera rojo, mientras All Might se reía de su sucesor al ver la inocencia que tenía el chico "¿Quién de la dos lo ara?" susurro la rubia a las dos chicas, para que solo ellas lo escucharan provocando que la dos echara humo por la cabeza por la vergüenza al darse cuenta del significado de la pregunta.

Izuku vio como Ochaco salió corriendo del lugar con la cara como un tomate y como Momo se tapaba la cara con sus manos igual de roja, miro a Mythra que solo hizo un movimiento de hombro confundiendo aún más al chico.

Después de que se calmara las chicas (volvió Ochaco al lugar, pero aún tenía la cara sonrojada) Izuku fue a entrenar, All Might y Momo volvieron a cambiar el programa de entrenamiento a Midoriya al ver que ya no tenia que despertar su quirk, la rubia se sentó al ver como su anfitrión trabajaba duramente, haciendo sonreír con orgullo.

Al terminar de entrenar Izuku se fue a su casa, saludo a su madre y se fue a ducharse, estaba lavándose los brazos, cuando sintió algo en su espalda.

"¿quiere que te lave la espalda?" apareció Mythra detrás de él con una esponja en la mano, cuando el chico se da cuenta que ella no tenia nada de ropa, haciendo que el chico mirara hacían adelante completamente rojo y ve que la chica levanta una ceja ante la reacción de su anfitrión "no tiene que avergonzarte" empezó a limpiar la espalda de Midoriya "aunque tenga figura de mujer, soy asexuada hasta que tu decida que sea una mujer de verdad, aunque con lo tímido que eres puede que sea en un par de años" la rubia vio como el chico se agachaba la cabeza aun mas sonrojado "no te preocupes Izuku estoy segura que conseguirá varias novias" el chico abrió los ojos y miro a su quirk.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Izuku a la rubia.

"estoy seguro que mas de una chica se enamorada de ti, al menos te puedo asegurar que tendrá al menos tres" Momo, Ochaco y una chica rubia que vive en I-Island estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro su madre para dejar algunas cosas y ve Izuku con una bella mujer desnuda en el baño, el chico vio como su madre se desmayó, por suerte Mythra la agarro antes que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

Inko empezó a despertarse soñó que su hijo estaba bañándose con una bella mujer, al levantarse pude ver a su hijo a su lado preocupado, ella negó ese sueño en su cabeza, su hijo era demasiado puro y joven para hacer algo como eso, pero al mirar detrás de su hijo vio esa rubia, Inko miro en estado de shock.

"¿qui…quien es ella?" dijo Inko tartamudeando y apena creyendo lo que estaba viendo y señalando a la rubia.

"Hola, me llamo Mythra y soy el quirk de su hijo" dijo tranquilamente la rubia que se sentó en el sofá.

"¿tu quirk?" miro a su hijo confundida, cuando recuerda que en los papeles decía que el quirk de su hijo tenia conciencia propia, ella no espero que se refería a esta bella joven. "yo pensé que era algo que pudiera hablar, no una bella joven" confeso Inko lo que realmente pensaba del asunto.

"bueno, tu hijo siempre quiso tener una hermana mayor" respondió Mythra y entonces Inko recordó como su hijo de cuatro años siempre le preguntaba porque no podía tener una hermana mayor y entonces supo que ese deseo fue lo que provocó que el quirk de su hijo adquiriera esa forma.

"aunque así provoco que tuviera forma humana, porque rubia y…" miro la figura de la rubia, haciendo que Izuku se sonrojada al darse cuenta del pensamiento de su madre.

"mi forma se debe a que todas las heroínas que Izuku ve tiene buena figura y mi color de rubio es algo relacionado sobre el pensamiento de justicia, siempre a mostrado que la justicia es una luz dorara" explico Mythra tranquilamente de porque era rubia y de buena figura.

"Ahora que lo pienso es verdad, toda la heroína tiene buena figura" murmuro Inko ante ese dato.

"Se debe a que tiene que estar en buena forma para poder luchar y atrapar al maleante" explico Izuku a su madre.

Mythra disponía decir que eso era porque era delgada y de buena forma, pero el echo que su busto fuera grande era porque el niño de cuatro años pensó que era de ese gran tamaño desde su punto de vista (si conoció a una chica de ese tamaño de busto) y pensó inocentemente que así era todas las mujeres, pensó la rubia en no comentarlo al ser un pensamiento infantil e inocente de un niño pequeño que no conocía el lado de la perversión.

Desde entonces paso un mes.

Mythra caminaba por la calle con varias bolsas de la compra, al estar en público y que aún no podía actuar como heroína, decidió llevar un pantalón corto azul ajustado y una camisa blanca con tiraste en vez de manga, la rubio recordó como Inko se alarmo cuando dijo que no tenía sujetador y rápidamente le dio algunos para ella, por desgracia era algo estrecha para su busto, sin embargo ella comento que podía crear su ropa y así calmar a la pobre mujer.

"completamente no tengo problema con mi pecho" murmuro Mythra que se puso un sujetador deportivo debajo de la camiseta sin tirantes, era fácil crearla, solo necesitaba que Izuku lo viera una vez, no pudo evitar como el chico se sonrojo cuando Mythra le enseño una revista de lencería y le pedía que lo imaginara para ella, lo bueno para el chico es que una vez lo hubiera visto ya no lo necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

Lo que no se daba cuenta Mythra es que todo hombre que la veía se quedaba mirándola por su belleza y figura.

De repente hubo un grito y salió un maleante, la mala suerte del malhechor es que en el momento que paso al lado de Mythra, está decidido estira su brazo por pereza y sin querer lo derribo.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces y miro al suelo al hombre que estaba fuera de combate.

"gracias por detenerla" dijo el dueño de la tienda que fue robada.

"esto… ¿de nada?" contesto Mythra confundida y apareció un héroe que estaba algo enojado.

"gracias por detener el ladrón, pero está prohibido utilizar tu quirk" ante la regañina, Mythra se enojó, recordó el asunto del villano de lodo y como Bakugo fue elogiado, mientras Izuku fue regañado, entendió la regañina hacia su anfitrión, pero no el elogio de Bakugo y más al saber que todo el destrozo fue hecho por el quirk del chico y no del villano en sí.

"Para tu información no he utilizado ningún quirk" miro la rubia enojada al héroe y este empezó a ponerse nervioso "segundo, lo derribe sin querer, puede preguntar a la gente a mi alrededor" los civiles que estaba al lado confirmaron la palabra de la rubia "y tercero no debes juzgar a una persona por su quirk, tener un asombroso quirk no significa ser buena persona y…" disponía a seguir hablando cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Al mirar atrás Mythra se da cuenta que era All Might en su forma de héroe.

"Jovencita ya es suficiente" se ve como la chica cruza de brazo enojada "recoge tus cosas" puso las dos manos en los hombros de la chica y la hizo girar hacia otro lado, pero antes miro al héroe local "sin embargo lo que dijo la jovencita es correcto, no debes juzgar por el quirk, si no por su corazón, como héroe debería saberlo de sobra" Mythra agarro las bolsas y salió del lugar.

Después de un rato, estaba sentada en un banco, mientras All might en su verdadera forma estaba sentado a su lado viendo como Mythra estaba furiosa.

"¿Cómo puede ser los héroes tan superficiales?" gruño la chica con los brazos cruzado.

"bueno ese era un héroe local" dijo tranquilamente All Might y se calló ante la mirada que daba la chica.

"No me extraña que no encontrara sucesor, todos tiene titulo de héroe, pero ninguno el corazón de uno" gruño la rubia una vez más.

All Might suspiro, lo que decía la chica era verdad, por eso se alegro de encontrar a Midoriya que tenía un corazón de héroe y que también tenía el sueño de convertirse en uno, encontrando así al sucesor que buscaba.

"¿Por qué esta de compra?" vio como Mythra le mirara con una ceja levantaba por la pregunta "si entiendo que si está comprando es porque lo necesita, mi pregunta seria porque tu esta de compra" explico mejor el héroe.

"La madre de mi anfitrión me lo pidió" explico tranquilamente la chica "esta algo ocupada en el trabajo y no le daría tiempo a comprarla y al ver que puedo moverme libremente pensó que podía hacerlo en su lugar" miro más seriamente el héroe "¿Cuántas veces ha comido hoy?" pregunto Mythra de repente.

"Uno, aun no es medio día" antes de que All Might preguntara porque de la pregunta sintió que algo entrara en su boca y supo que era comida, aunque no sabía de qué tipo.

"Come" dijo la rubia con una mirada que asustaba al héroe número uno y se obligó a masticarlo "sabes que Izuku se preocupa mucho por ti" eso hizo que el héroe mirara a la chica con interés en la explicación " Izuku miro en internet sobre persona que perdieron el estómago" se vio como All Might se tensa " esa personas tiene que comer muchos menos pero comer con mas frecuentemente, desde que nos conocimos nunca te vemos comer y eso que pasa con Midoriya durante horas por su entrenamiento" se vio como la rubia empezó a enojarse "y me imagino que comerá cosas que no debe comer, ¿verdad?" All Might gira la cabeza hacia otro lado y de repente la mirada de la rubia se puso triste "sabes que Izuku quiere que sea tu quien le dé el título del símbolo de la paz" desvió la rubia la mirada al suelo "no creo que se sienta muy feliz recibir el titulo si tu no está para presenciarlo"

All Might cerró los ojos y recordó a su difunda maestra, siempre deseo el héroe que ella estuviera viva para que viera como él se convertía en el símbolo de la paz y ver como ella sonriera con orgullo de lo que consiguió, podía comprender el dolor y la tristeza de Izuku si el no llegara vivo cuando Izuku se convirtiera en el siguiente símbolo de la paz.

"está bien, tu gana empezare a comer menos, pero mas frecuentemente y evitare comer cosas que me hace sentir mal en mi estado" suspiro el hombre abatido, pero rápidamente sonrió al pensar en cómo sería entregar el título a su sucesor.

De repente All Might nota que un grupo de chicos los rodea, haciendo que tanto el héroe como la chica miraran confundido.

"Lindura, deja a ese esqueleto andante y sal con nosotros, seguro que te pasara genial" ese comentario gano una vena en la frente de Mythra.

"su compañía es mil veces mejor que vosotros, al menos no es un estúpido chico pervertido con las hormonas revolucionada" contesto la rubia sin tapujo ganándose la ira del grupo de chicos "quiere ver como utilizo de verdad mis habilidades" murmuro la rubia que se levanto del banco y se puso delante del grupo de chicos.

All Might vio como Mythra cambia a su atuendo de heroína y vio un leve destello, entonces vio como los chicos se veía una o varias imágenes delante de ellos, como si mirara fotograma a fotograma de una película.

"Izuku lo llamo presagio, es una visión de lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro inmediato" explico la chica tranquilamente y el héroe vio como el chico se movía justo como la imagen que se vio un segundo antes.

Con eso la rubia esquiva a los chicos fácilmente, incluso contraataco, All Might se preguntaba porque los chicos no veían esas imágenes.

En cinco minutos se vio como el grupo de chico estaba en el suelo vencido y Mythra de pie delante de ellos ilesa.

"¿Cómo no ha visto eso?" pregunto el héroe confundido.

"el presagio solo puede verse por mi anfitrión o quien yo quiera" sonrió la rubia y All Might entendió que pudo verlo porque ella lo quiso.

"es una habilidad increíble" vio el hombre que los chicos estaba vencido, pero no malherido.

"pude obtenerla porque Izuku es bueno en analizado las cosas, digamos de forma simple es parecido al pronóstico del tiempo, pero sin falla y de duración corta" sonrió la chica orgullosa de su habilidad.

"me imagino que ver el futuro a la larga debe ser imposible" pensó All Might al ver como ella no había previsto que iba a pasar esto.

"Si, digamos que como mucho entre un minuto a tres minutos como máximo puedo ver y eso dependiendo en que condición me encuentre para activarla dicha habilidad" explico la rubia con sinceridad.

"suficiente para ganar un combate o incluso evitar una herirá fatal" dijo All Might poniendo la mano sobre su herida en el costado.

La rubia miro a otro lado tristemente, no quería decir que había desarrollado esa habilidad para proteger a Izuku y evitar que pasara algo como paso a All Might, no quería que el hombre se sintiera mal de lo que ya estaba, si supera eso.

Al día siguiente, Mythra estaba con una vena en la frente, mientras All Might sonreía algo nervioso en si forma de héroe.

"¿Por qué volvemos a coincidir?, ¿eres un acosador oculto?" pregunto la chica al héroe.

"Eso quería pre…" se calló al ver el brillo extraño que mostraba la chica de repente, sabiendo que ella sería capaz de golpearlo si terminara de decir la frase que tenía en mente.

"bueno yo estoy haciendo algunos deberes que me mando Inko" suspiro dando por vencida y camino al lado del hombre.

"vigilancia, tengo que asegurar que todo esté en orden" explico All Might con una sonrisa.

"¿has comido?" ante la pregunta el hombre se tensó, haciendo que la rubia diera otro suspiro "ya eres adulto para que tenga que vigilarte como un niño pequeño" metió la mano en la bolsa y le da comida a All Might y este se niega cortésmente "come o te hago que te lo coma" amenazo Mythra levemente enojada.

"Completamente joven Midoriya evitara en meterse en problema estando a su lado" dijo All Might abriendo el paquete de comida y dando un leve mordisco.

"puedo enojarme y regañarlo, pero no puedo ir en contra de mi Anfitrión si me lo ordena" respondió la rubia seriamente.

"en resumen, quiere que no vaya a un lugar peligroso, pero si te ordena que lo deje ir lo dejaras" dijo All Might ante la explicación de la rubia y la chica afirma con la cabeza. "bueno al menos tenerte hará que piense la cosas mejor" miro el héroe el lado bueno de la situación.

"eso espero" suspiro de nuevo Mythra, sabiendo que si Izuku saltara como hizo en el villano de lodo ella no sería capaz de evitarlo, porque esa acción fue sin pensar.

De repente hubo un estallido y lo dos supieron que había problemas, rápidamente fueron a ver el lugar del incidente.

Allí había una pelea de un grupo de villanos contra los héroes del lugar, All Might no perdió oportunidad y se presentó para calmar a la gente que estaba asustados. Mythra se puso entre los civiles porque no vio necesidad de intervenir al ver que había varios héroes, pero se quedo blanca al ver como los héroes se retiraba para dejar que All Might hiciera todo el trabajo.

El héroe número uno empezó a vencer a los maleantes, cuando uno fingió ser venció para acercarse al héroe y atacarlo con la guardia baja, lanzo un arma blanca al costado derecho donde estaba la herida, All Might al pillarlo de improviso solo pudo apretar los dientes para recibir el ataque, cuando una mano apareció y agarro el arma evitando la herirá mortal, vio que era Mythra y supo evitarlo por el presagio, juntos terminaron de vencer al grupo de malos.

Al terminar, los héroes locales se acercaron y vieron a Mythra.

"no debería saltar en mitad de una batalla" dijo uno de los héroes, All Might pudo ver como una vena apareció en la frente de la chica por un momento.

"All Might ellos también son villanos" dijo Mythra tranquilamente dispuesto a darle una paliza a los héroes locales "después de todo al no hacer nada era igual que ayudar a los villano y si no llego a intervenir "piso el arma blanca y lo rompió "ahora mismo tendría que ir al hospital a que curara, sé que no sería mortal para él, pero recibir continuamente ara que su cuerpo se desgaste antes, ¿seréis vosotros quien luches contra grandes villanos a la altura de All Might en su lugar?, cuándo él tenga que retirarse debido al desgaste" vio como ninguno se atrevió a mirarla "soy uno panda de.." vio como All Might pone una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella lo mirara y el niega con la cabeza "pero…" el héroe volvió a negarlo "está bien, pero mi opinión no cambia" se fue del lugar enojada.

"Vaya como si tu no pudiera salir de esto" dijo uno de los héroes locales burlándose de la chica.

"Ella tenía razón, ese ataque no me habría vencido, pero si me hubiera hecho daño" dijo All Might mirando seriamente al héroe que hablo antes, haciendo que se callara "si actuáis así la gente no tendrá fe en vosotros" miro a todos los héroes locales antes de irse por la rubia.

Lo que no sabía All Might que una periodista había visto a donde se dirigía.

All Might llego al parque y pudo localizar a la chica, podía ver que estaba de brazo cruzado enojada, ganando un suspiro al héroe y camino asta estar espalda con ella.

"gracias, una herirá allí significaría acortar mi tiempo de héroe" confeso el héroe y vio como la chica gira, lo mira enojada unos segundos y suspira colocando la mano en el costado derecho donde estaba la vieja herida de All Might.

"¿Cuánto tiempo de héroe tiene realmente? Recuerdo de parte de Izuku que tu tiempo era tres horas, pero estaba fuera de tiempo cuando lo del villano de lodo y aun así te transformaste" levanto la mirada para mirar a All Might tristemente.

"dos hora y cincuenta minutos, ese esfuerzo me costó diez minutos de mi tiempo y si hoy no llega a ayudarme estoy seguro que hubiera tenido que sacrificar al menos veinte minutos de mi tiempo como héroe" confeso All Might sinceramente y agarro la mano que tenia la chica en su costado y la quito del lugar con suavidad.

"si quiere ayudar a los demás, debería patrullar en tu verdadera forma y cuando vea peligro transformarte y cuando acabe volver a tu forma original cuanto antes y Izuku no estará feliz saber que ese incidente del villano de lodo te costo diez minutos de tu tiempo de héroe" suspiro la rubia "¿si te cuida podrás recuperar algo de tiempo?"

"el problema es las secuelas de la herida y de las operaciones, eso debilito mucho mi cuerpo y al no tener el estómago y gran parte de mis pulmones hace que sea difícil recuperarme" confeso All Might sobre su estado actual.

"¿no puede conseguir un estomago o recuperar al menos tus pulmones?" pregunto Mythra confundida de que nadie allá intentado ayudar al héroe número uno del mundo.

"nada, no hay quirk sanadores que me pueda recuperar mis partes perdidas y no tengo parientes para hacer una operación de trasplante parcial para recuperarme un poco" Mythra se dio cuenta que el héroe había intentado todo.

Después de eso lo dos se despidieron para ir cada uno a su hogar.

Continuara…

* * *

PD: gracias por avisarme del error y sobre el nombre de la chica ya lo tenia pensado, pero gracias por la pagina es perfecta para buscar cuando piense en otro fics


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Inko estaba feliz, su hijo tenía quirk y esa habilidad especial tomo forma humana y se llamaba Mythra, la chica le ayudaba en todo lo que pedía, incluso la rubia tuvo interés en la cocina, por desgracia al no poder comer no podía enseñarla bien y el resultado fue un desastre, pero podía ver que la rubia le gusto el arte de la cocina, aunque no había ser vivo que pudiera comiera su comida. Recordando eso Inko sonrió levemente y miro el periódico cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió.

"¡My…Mythra!" apareció Inko en la habitación de su hijo y vio como la rubia estaba peinándose y su hijo preparando la mochila para ir al colegio "¡¿esto es verdad?!" le entrego el periódico a la rubia.

"All Might tiene novia" leyó Mythra confundida, mientras Izuku estaba en shock al no saber nada de la relación de su ídolo "¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunto la chica confundida.

"Porque la imagen de la supuesta novia eres tú" ante las palabras Izuku y Mythra miraron la imagen y era verdad, en la imagen aparecía All Might y Mythra cogido de la mano.

"Eso fue" murmuro Mythra recordando que fue hace tres días, cuando pregunto cuanto tiempo de limite le quedaba al héroe.

"¿Esta saliendo con All Might?" pregunto Izuku, haciendo que Mythra le saliera una vena en la frente al ver que incluso su anfitrión sospechaba que fuera verdad.

"_sí vuelve a preguntar eso, dejare de ser asexuada y seré del mismo sexo que tú y serás mejor que tenga cu-i-da-do cuando te agaches, igual para él_" Izuku se puso blanco de terror cuando ese mensaje llego a su mente.

"¿pero porque estaba cogido de la mano?" pregunto Inko a la chica, sin saber que su hijo y la rubia se hablaba telepáticamente.

"si mi memoria no falla, fue hace tres días, cuando me pediste que recogiera ese documento que te faltaba, me tope con él, hablamos de como tenía que tener cuidado Izuku en su entrenamiento y nos dimos las manos cuando estuvimos de acuerdo" mintió Mythra, mientras Izuku se volvía blanco de nuevo al ver que había mesclado la verdad con una mentira.

"¿te está entrenando con All Might?" pregunto Inko sorprendida y entendió porque el calendario de entrenamiento era demasiado sofisticado para que su hijo lo hiciera solo.

"Bueno no es así, solo le pedí consejo de cómo podía entrenar bien antes del examen y el me dio este calendario de entrenamiento" confeso Izuku a media "me voy a clase" dijo intentando huir de la conversación.

"_así no podrás sobrepasarte_" mando Mythra el mensaje a la mente de su anfitrión al ver que estaba intentando cambiar el calendario y añadir más trabajo.

Después de clases e ir a la playa a limpiar.

Ochaco estaba intentando contener la risa, mientras Momo lo disimulaba con elegancia, ella se había enterado de la supuesta novia del héroe número uno del mundo.

"Dejar de reíros, por culpa de eso no puedo salir a la calle en mi forma original" dijo Mythra en su forma de niña.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Momo a Izuku, ya que si Ochaco hablara se le escaparía una risa y no quería molestar más a la pobre niña rubia.

"desde que los periodistas lo reconocen no para de perseguirla y preguntar cosas sobre pareja" explico Izuku, aun recordaba como la rubia se tiro en plancha contra el para entrar en su mente para despistar a los periodistas que no paraba de perseguirla.

"pues como te vea así pensara que eres la hija sin reconocer de tu versión adulta y de All Might" dijo Uraraka un poco más calmada.

Todo vieron como la cara de Mythra se volvía blanca y se ponía a cuatro patas y empezaba a escuchar una especie de murmullo.

"creo que lo acabo de romper" hablo Ochaco algo asustada.

"¡Ya estoy aq…!" no termino de saludar All Might al recibir una patada en el tórax de parte del chibi Mythra, por suerte estaba en su estado de héroe, haciendo que solo perdiera el aire por un segundo.

"¡Idiota no llame a esa gente!" dijo la rubia enojada y asustada de los periodistas.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el héroe volviendo a su estado real.

"¿no ha leído el periódico?" preguntó Momo confundida de que el no leyera las noticias.

"Solo leo la sección de información o de héroe" explico All Might tranquilamente.

"Pues dicen que tiene novia" sonrió Ochaco, pero dejo de sonreír al ver la mirada de muerte de la niña.

"¿Otra vez?" suspiro All Might "¿esta vez con quien me han emparejado?" intento pensar con que mujer había estado lo suficiente tiempo para que saltara con ese rumor de nuevo.

"conmigo" respondió Mythra cruzando de brazos y poniendo mala cara "dile que no soy tu novia, ya le dije a Izuku que pasara si no lo haces" sonrió malévolamente asustando a todo el mundo y más a Izuku sabiendo lo que pensaba la rubia.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Momo algo asustada.

"mejor que no lo sepas" murmuro Uzuku aterrado en que la parte de debajo de Mythra fuera chico y no chica como debería ser.

"recomiendo que no salga durante un tiempo, hasta que la cosas se calmen" hablo All Might con experiencia en este tema.

"¿Cuándo tiempo?" pregunto la niña ya tranquila.

"mínimo una semana y de allí ya veremos" se rio algo nervioso el héroe por la reacción de Mythra.

Se vio como la niña agacho la cabeza y temblaba levemente, parecía que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas, Momo al verlo no pudo evitar darle un pequeño pastel para animarla y Ochaco dejo que se sentara en sus piernas para que pudiera comer el dulce.

All Might levanto una ceja, recodaba que Mythra no podía comer, pero ahora estaba comiendo la pequeña un dulce y al parecer podía saborearlo al ver como se ilumino la cara, con cuidado se acerco a su sucesor, tenia que saber desde cuando podía hacer eso.

"¿desde cuando ella puede comer?" pregunto All Might al chico.

"¿he?" miro confundido y al ver a quien lo señalaba supo de inmediato a que se refería "desde que investigue cierto tema, ella empezó a comer de vez en cuando, le pregunte si era necesario para que ella viviera, pero ella dijo que no, lo hacía meramente por curiosidad" explico Izuku a su maestro.

"_cierto tema_" recordó All Might que Mythra dijo que Izuku investigo sobre su condición, tal vez en buscar tanta información sobre el estómago, dio la capacidad a la rubia de poder comer y empezó a ver que era realmente el quirk del chico _"la capacidad de hacer que el pensamiento se convierta en realidad_" miro All Might a la rubia seriamente, dando cuenta del gran poder que podía ser si era eso.

Una semana más tarde.

Se podía ver como Mythra acompañaba a Inko en la compra, aun estaba en su versión chibi debido que la cosas aún no había cambiado y eso molesto a la rubia.

"no te preocupes, ya pronto se olvidará" hablo tranquilamente la mujer intentando animar a la pequeña.

"pequeña o adulta, mi fuerza no disminuye, pero el problema es que, si intento hacer algo, la gente me para y me pide donde esta mis padres, es frustrante, si soy adulta los periodistas me acosa, si soy pequeña los adultos no me deja hacer nada" cruzo de brazo malhumorada, ganando una pequeña risa a la señora Midoriya.

"¿disculpé?" se vio como Mythra se tensó al ver que era un periodista "te parece mucho a la novia de All Might, ¿eres su hija secreta?" ante la pregunta Inko temió la ira de la pequeña rubia, pero lo sorprendió lo tranquila que estaba.

"Mama, ¿Quién es All Might?" dijo Mythra mirando inocentemente a la peli verde.

"es el héroe número uno" contento Inko siguiendo el juego a la rubia.

"O si ya se, el gran hombre que es más grande y más musculoso que papa y que salva a todo el mundo con una sonrisa" respondió Mythra actuado como una niña pequeña "¿Qué es un hijo secreto?" pregunto la niña intentando sonar inocentemente al periodista.

"Yo… tengo trabajo que hacer" salió el periodista del lugar nervioso.

"pensé que le iba a patear el trasero" hablo Inko sorprendida viendo como huía el hombre.

"no puedo, Izuku me lo a prohibido" suspiro la pequeña al ver que tenia una orden de su anfitrión "pero pensándolo mejor a sido mejor esto, porque podría volar mi tapadera y darse cuenta que somos la misma persona" sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al ver que no podría salir sin importar en que forma estuviera.

Al día siguiente, Mythra estaba durmiendo en la mente de su anfitrión cuando empezó a notar algo raro, al levantarse pudo notar que Izuku estaba despierto, miro la hora a través de la vista de su anfitrión y se dio cuenta que era temprano, a la misma hora que salía a correr, rápidamente se manifestó delante del chico, enojada y con las manos en su cintura.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Mythra con un tono de enojo.

"¿caminar?" pregunto Izuku nervioso y desviando la mirada a un lado.

"Izuku Midoriya, soy tu quirk, por lo tanto, soy parte de ti y por eso sé lo que piensa hacer ahora, no vas a caminar vas a correr" gruño levemente "recuerda que Momo y All Might te avisaron en no sobrepasarte, te dijeron lo que pasaría si lo hacía, en vez de ganar tiempo, seria todo lo contrario y retrasaríamos en tu calendario de entrenamiento, recuerda que ellos modificaron todo lo posible para que al menos pudiera entrenar, para saber cómo manejar One For All antes de entrar en el curso de héroe" se dirigió a la puerta y abre "¡Mama Inko, Izuku piensa saltarse los días de descanso programado en el calendario de entrenamiento!" el chico se tensó, al ver que la chica no tenia reparo en traicionarla en ese momento.

Izuku vio como su madre entraba y miraba a su hijo y pidió el calendario de entrenamiento para ver si era verdad, al verlo la mujer estuvo una hora regañando a su hijo de lo imprudente y peligroso que era hacer este tipo de cosas y que este tipo de cosa podría retrasar en su sueño de ser un héroe.

Mythra no le gusto traccionar a su anfitrión, pero aria todo lo posible para protegerlo, sabia que cuando fuera héroes siempre estaría en peligro y habría cosas que por mucho que ella quisiera no podría evitarlo, por eso pensó que protegería siempre y cuando no afectara a su crecimiento y su sueño de ser un héroe.

Izuku disponía a hablar cuando el teléfono móvil sonó, eso confundieron a los presentes al ver que era algo temprano, el chico cogió la llamada.

Mythra vio como el chico parpadeo sorprendido, murmuro algo y después la miro a ella.

"Para ti" dijo Izuku serio, confundiendo un poco a la rubia y cogió el teléfono.

"_Disculpa por llamarte jovencita Mythra, ¿podría ayudarme en un asunto de héroe?_" escucho la rubia por el móvil y reconoció que era All Might.

"Si, no veo problema en no ayudarte, pero manda a Momo y Ochaco aquí para vigilar a Izuku, tiene pensado en saltarse su descanso e irse a entrenar, ya su madre lo tiene vigilado porque lo avise, pero este podría hacer algo cuando su madre no mirara" se vio como Izuku se tensó ante eso.

"_después hablare con el joven Midoriya, que el sobreesfuerzo no es bueno y si llamare a ella dos para que venga en su casa_" suspiro el héroe al ver que el chico disponía a sobrepasar sus limites cuando no era necesario.

Mythra salió cuando las dos chicas llegaron a casa, se podía ver como Izuku estaba completamente nervioso y supo que era porque su habitación estaba llena de mercancía de All Might, quería ver la reacción de las chicas, pero pensó que podía verlo después en su mente, mientras saltaba por los edificios vio a un héroe que estaba ligando con una chica.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver que estaba All Might en su forma de héroe, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot y sobre todo a Endeavor que no le hacia mucha gracias hacer esto con All Might, pero lo aceptaba por el caso que estaba entre manos.

"¿para que llama a tu novia All Might?" dijo Endeavor, pero al ver como el héroe numero uno empezaba a sudar, empezó a ver que tal vez había algo allí.

"All Might, me dijiste que los héroes no creerían esa mentira" gruño la chica por lo bajo "si solo va a estar molestándome con eso me voy" se dispuso a ir, pero dos manos fueron puestas en sus hombros impidiendo irse.

"no jovencita, te llame porque necesito tu ayuda" dijo el héroe numero uno quien fue quien paro a la chica.

"¿Por qué no pide ayuda a los héroes locales?" cruzo los brazos molesta.

"dijeron que estaba ocupado" respondió Best Jeanist tranquilamente.

"¿seguro? Porque vi a uno de ellos intentando ligar a una chica ahora mismo" ese comentario llamo la atención del grupo.

"interesante, ¿Por qué mentiría?" dijo Endeavor, que empezó a pensar que había algo raro en ese héroe.

"¿Esto va a ser público?" pregunto Mythra y todos negaron con la cabeza "ya está, no quiere arriesgarse porque no sirve para subir su fama" explico la rubia simplemente.

"eso no es nada heroico, no creo que sea eso" hablo Edgeshot seriamente.

"No, tiene sentido si solo son gente que solo piensa en la fama y no en las personas" recordó Best Jeanist la actitud de algunos héroes de esta generación.

"¿Quién dice que no este ayudando a los villanos para ganar fama?" pregunto Endeavor, eso provoco que todos miraran hacia el "este héroe conoce mejor esta zona y aun así no ha ayudado en nada, ¿quién dice que no dijera nada a esta gente que estamos a punto de asaltar su guarida?" pregunto el numero dos seriamente.

"Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo, demasiado sospechoso, ¿Quién no quería participar en una misión con los tres mejores héroes de todo Japón?" dijo Mythra señalando al héroe de las llamas y a All Might como ejemplo.

"Después de esto debemos proponer algo para evitar esta clase de actitud" explico Best Jeanist.

"una ley, si proponemos una ley a los alto mandos para regular mejor esta clase de comportamiento" explico Edgeshot a la idea que tuvo.

"bueno, ¿Qué puede hacer esta joven All Might?" pregunto Endeavor, sabía que su rival no traería a un civil a un lugar peligroso sin ningún motivo.

"puede ver el futuro inmediato con su habilidad de presagio" dijo All Might con una gran sonrisa, Mythra miraba con una ceja levantada ante el orgullo que decía el héroe.

"Ya veo, ante una situación que no sabemos como atacaran, esa habilidad evitaría grandes daños o incluso evitar una tragedia" pensó Best Jeanist.

"¿Cómo lo utiliza?" pregunto Endeavor con curiosidad.

"Fácil, lo activo y…" dio un chasquido de dedo, en ese momento todos los héroes vieron una línea que apuntaba en la cabeza de la rubia, esta inmediatamente ladeo la cabeza y algo paso chocando al suelo.

"¡estamos bajo ataque!" dijo Best jeanist en posición de ataque.

Los héroes vieron la imagen de los proyectiles uno segundo antes que fueran lanzados, Endeavor al ver la línea del proyectil adivino donde estaba los francotiradores y lanzo una poderosa llamarada cuando esquivo el ataque, los demás héroes imitaron y contraatacaron, no tardado mas de cinco minutos con acabar con los atacantes.

"vamos, ya es inútil ir en silencio" dijo el héroe de llama que avivo sus llamas listo para luchar.

"tiene razón, si no damos prisa, se nos escapara los jefes de esto villanos" siguió All Might sin perder tiempo.

"¡Espera, espera que no tengo un rango tan grande!" dijo Mythra a los dos héroes que no se fuera muy lejos de ella, El resto solo siguió al ver que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Con rapidez y con la habilidad de Mythra acabaron con todos los maleantes, sin importar si estaba escondido o no en el momento que atacaron, el presagio de la rubia lo delataba antes de que pudiera tocar a los héroes.

All Might noto como la rubia empezó a respirar pesadamente y se dio cuenta de porqué.

"¿tanto consume tu habilidad de presagio?" pregunto All Might haciendo que todos los héroes miraran a la rubia.

"No es solo eso, es mucho esfuerzo hacerlo seguido y con tanta gente, solo estoy acostumbrada a utilizarla sola o como muchos yo y un compañero, no con cuatro personas, solo dame un respiro" respondió Mythra.

"déjalo, no creo que el enemigo sea gran cosa" dio Endeavor dando la vuelta para seguir.

De repente vieron una línea extraña en horizontal que llegaba a algunos justamente al cuello, inconscientemente todos se agacharon y vio que la pared de atrás apareció un corte justamente del mismo tamaño y longitud.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunto Best Jeanist sorprendido por el ataque y daba gracias a dios por la habilidad de la rubia.

"un corte de viento" contesto All Might seriamente.

"_solo él ha podido verlo"_ pensaron todos los héroes, mientras Endeavor apretaba los puños al ver que su rival le superaba aún.

"vaya, vaya" dijo alguien que apareció delante de los héroes.

Todo vieron que era un hombre vestido con un kimono blanco y con la camisa gris, tenía una katana en su cintura, en el momento que puso su mano en el arma, vieron otra línea de ataque y rápidamente apareció el ataque esquivándolo algunas penas, solo All Might era capaz de verlo.

"¿Cómo podéis ver mis ataques?" dijo el villano samurái que empezó a atacar cada vez mas seguido, dejando apena tiempo para reaccionar.

En ese momento los héroes vieron como la rubia cayo de rodilla apena sin aliento y supieron que la chica había llegado a su límite.

"parece que la chica era la causa" miro el enemigo a la chica, dando cuenta que era la causante de que fallara sus ataques.

Mythra vio como veía varias imágenes de corte aparecía en todo su cuerpo, estaba claro que el samurái disponía matarla, apena pudo moverse.

Todos jadearon cuando vio como el brazo de Mythra salió disparada, rápidamente la chica tapo su herirá con la mano que le quedaba.

Endeavor disponía lanzar su ataque, cuando vio otra imagen de ataque que disponía cortar su brazo que pensaba utilizar para atacar, obligando a esquivar y anular su ataque.

"si a podido esquivar eso, significa que la chica aún está viva" miro el villano como la rubia se levantó con dificultar y apunto de tal forma para no fallar esta vez.

De repente los héroes vieron como la chica era partida por la mitad horizontalmente quedando en shock, mientras el villano sonreía con crueldad, cuando noto como la rubia se dibujaba una sonrisa ante de caer al suelo. El villano samurai noto de repente una presencia detrás suya.

"es hora de hacer justicia" sonrió all Might detrás del villano, mientras este empezaba a sudar e intentó sacar la katana, pero fue inútil, el héroe fue mas veloz y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡debemos de llamar una ambulancia!" dijo Best Jeanist alarmado y nota una mano en el hombro y ve la negativa de Edgeshot indicando que era inútil.

Los héroes vieron como All Might se acercaba a la chica con miedo, todos pensaron que la muerte de la rubia le afecto, sin embargo no era ese miedo de la muerte lo que tenía All Might.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto el héroe numero uno sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que hiciera esa pregunta ante esa situación.

"claro estoy aquí disfrutando de la vista al suelo, ¡sin mi parte baja!" salto Mythra levantando la cabeza como podía al solo tener un brazo, haciendo que los héroes saltada asustado y sorprendido al ver que la rubia estaba viva aún "¿Por qué no atacaste mientras me atacaba a mi antes?" pregunto la rubia con una vena en la frente.

"soy grande, si me hubiera movido en ese momento hubiera llamado su atención y como no puede morir si no destruye tu núcleo, sabia que estaba a salvo" todos parpadearon ante la información.

"claro que no moriré, pero esto duele como el ¡INFIERNO!" intento golpear a All might pero no podía llegar "si no quiere que te patee tráeme mis pierna" ordeno Mytrhra con una mirada que asustaba hasta el propio diablo, mientras el héroe de llama preguntaba como iba a patear sin piernas, pero decidió no preguntarlo por si la mosca.

Cuando All Might coloco la parte baja en su lugar, vieron como una luz unía los dos partes, entonces All Might se dio cuenta que ella no se levantaba aun cuando ya había recuperado la parte baja de su cuerpo y no decía nada solo podía ver que respiraba algo de dificultar y supo que estaba agotada, con cuidado la levanto del suelo y fue por el brazo que le faltaba la rubia.

"¿Quién demonios es ella?" pregunto Endeavor, tenia que saber que era, era demasiado rara y única.

All Might disponía a decir algo cuando la rubia la interrumpió.

"una heroína que ayuda y protege tanto al símbolo de la paz actual, como la siguiente" dijo Mythra antes de desmayarse.

All Might sonrió con ironía, porque era verdad, ella no paraba de decir que se cuidara y tenía un ojo a Izuku de que no hiciera ninguna locura en su entrenamiento, era la cuidadora tanto del símbolo de la paz como el que heredara dicho título, era como una hermana mayor preocupando por su hermano menor, All Might no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

Continuara…

* * *

Zafir09: Exactamente es Melissa, XD esa pista a sido demasiada obvia.

Corklein: me puede explicar mejor como de contradictorio (en que parte por favor), puede que tal vez pueda que me alla expresado mal o que tal vez puede que me equivocara, asi podria repasar y mejorarlo o cambiarlo a mejor, es que asi de simple no puedo ver donde puedo equivocarme.


End file.
